Awaken My God
by whitephoenix18
Summary: "Three years have passed since she left and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to forget her. Is it even possible to forget her?" Now the start of a dangerous case may bring everyone back together and its testing the bonds that once held them together.
1. Chapter 1:Departure

~Naru's POV~

_Mai Tea. _

I stared at the door half expecting, no hoping that she would come through it any minute bringing me tea smiling as if nothing had happen but that was impossible. Three years have passed since she left and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to forget her.

_Damn it how long must she torture me? When can I finally forget her? Is it even possible to forget her?_ I came back to reality when I heard a knock on the door.

"Naru everyone is here." Lin called from the other side of the door. Slowly, I stood up and walked over to the door grabbing the handle. _Huh, once again another case without Mai._

When I opened the door and walked into the lounge I saw everyone already sitting down around the coffee table. And as usually they were acting like idiots yet for some reason I didn't try to stop them. Yasuhara was clinging to a scared Bou-san while everyone else was just laughing at the scene before them. Within the last three years everyone had come to accept the fact that Mai was no longer with us but the hole left by Mai still has an effect on them yet it seemed I was the only one that was at a stand still.

"Oh Hey Naru!" called Yasuhara when he saw me. Bou-san sighed in relief knowing that he was now saved from Yasuhara, or at least for now.

"My office is not a play ground." I stated bluntly walking over to them and sitting in my usual seat.

"Oh come on Naru lighten up, we were only joking around." said Ayako.

"Maybe you were but I thought he was completely serious this time." said Bou-san looking a little scared.

"Maybe that was because I was being serious."

"If you're done playing games, we have a new case." I said glaring at them. And like always everyone went quiet and waited for me to speak.

"We will be going to a mansion outside the city of Kawasaki. The house has been in possession of the Tanaka family for over twenty-seven years now and up until about two years ago nothing out of the ordinary has happened. According to the client, he inherited the house from his father after he had passed away three years ago. At first it was harmless stuff such as things breaking and objects being moved. Then slowly as time moved on it started to get physical. Employees were being scratched and bruised at first when it suddenly escalated to employees being pushed down stairs or being greatly harmed in accidents. But in recent months employees have started to go missing around the mansion. The police have investigated the recent disappearances and have come up with nothing and believe that those missing employees had just simply run away. But the owner Mr. Tanaka feels that the disappearances may have been caused by something paranormal so he has asked us to investigate. Any questions?" I looked around at everyone and saw none of them had any questions so I continued. "Then that is it for today. We will be leaving here in two days. Be ready to leave here at eight o'clock." I stood up and started to head back into my office when I remember something. I stopped and turned around to face them. "Also, some people from the main branch of S.P.R. in England will be joining us on the case."

* * *

~Mai's POV~

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a male voice asked beside me. Around us the people were getting situated for the long flight ahead to Japan. Continuing to look out the airplane window I didn't even bother to look at the man beside me because I knew who it would be. Alexander Walker, with a height of 6'1, dark shaggy hair and dark brown eyes, was my so called handler. Alexander wasn't a bad guy rather he was great guy but he tended to get over cautious when it came to me. "Mai, there is still time to reconsider. Besides you haven't full healed since the last case."

"No, I will be fine. The pain doesn't even bother me that much." I replied.

"And what about them, are you sure you're ready to see them again?" Alexander asked his voice seemingly calm but was betrayed when he laid his hand over mine, maybe he was worried that I was pretending to be okay for the boss. Finally looking at him I answered quietly. "I don't know honestly, it has been three years since I last them and things have changed, I have changed." Then closing eyes I paused for a moment before looking back up at Alexander and continued with a stronger voice. "But the thing is that I'm not going to Japan to see them but rather I'm going there for a case and they will just happen to be there as well." Alexander just looked at me before sighing and turning his eyes to front of the plane.

"Damn, you can be a real pain when you talk like that you know." I just chuckled at his response. Then he continued on saying in a serious tone of voice yet quiet enough so that I only hear it. "But as long as know that you don't have to do any of this alone then I could really care less." I just looked at him then once again went back to looking out the window smiling.

_Just two more days. _In the background I could hear the voice of an attendant on the intercom as she told the passenger of our soon departure to Japan.

* * *

whitephoenix18:This is morningnight and whitephoenix18 co-writing this story together.

morningnight:(somehow)

whitephoenix18: We love each other sooo much that by the end of the story one of us will be murdered.

morningnight: (don't tell the police)

whitephoenix18: And for those who haven't figured it out yet we are sisters.

moringnight: (not by choice either)

whitephoenix18: Wow you really an afterthought.

morningnight: beep off!

whitephoenix18: While writing this discussion its seems that she is having a problem with her own name while I'm having letter order issues.

morningnight: well you would be having trouble to if you had so many freaking N's, I's and G's in your name!

whitephoenix18: Did you consider changing your name.

morningnight: *silence*

whitephoenix18: I have no idea how to respond to that.

morningnight: I LOVE YOU!

whitephoenix18: OK back on topic hope you like our story (first try so don't yell) and...

morningnight: DON'T IGNORE MY LOVE!

whitephoenix18: let us know what you think.

morningnight: HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

whitephoenix18: *laughing* Bye.

morningnight: *sobbing* BYE!

morningnight: (i love our conversations)

whitephoenix18: (weirdo)


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival

morningnight: (i have to say this but whitephoenix18 n i couldn't stop laughing at the beginning scene because she had a creepy weird voice when she read it)

whitephoenix18: yes it is true but sadly you can't hear it

morningnight: it took us over two hours to write that part because she kept laughing at herself and the creepy voice she did

whitephoenix18: you were recording me on your phone and every time i tried to start you would either make a funny hand movement or start laughing for unknown reasons

morningnight: i still have the recordings...i think we took like 10 tries to get you say two or three sentences into the paragraph.

whitephoenix18: anyhoo for more comments between us go down to bottom or to my profile

morningnight: oh n be warned...they are very random. (i still cant type my freakin' name) please enjoy the chapter^^

* * *

~Mai's POV~

_Why…why him? Why is it so dark? There is blood on my hands…no it's covering me. Why can't I stop shaking? Voices, but what are they saying? I can't hear them. He is near me, he is wet. Is that blood? He's bleeding but how…why is he hurt? It's my fault that he is hurt but why would I think that? Those voices again, their closer than before. _

"_Naru, Mai!" My name, their calling me but I can't look at them. Something wraps around my body…arms? Whose arms? Why are they pulling me away? Why are they taking me away from him?_

"_No! NO!" Someone screams…no, not someone me, I'm screaming. Why? Stop it! I can't leave him. _

"_NARU!" He's hurt. It's my fault. I can't leave him. Let me go! No! Naru! Naru! NARU!_

"_Mai…Mai..."_

"Mai!" Feeling the warmth of a hand on my face I opened my eyes only to quickly shut them because of the light in the room. This time I opened them slower and the warmth of the hand had left my face. Then slowly sitting up I cringed in pain from the bruise on my lower back. "Don't push yourself." I looked up to see Alexander sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me with worried eyes. "You had that dream again didn't you?" he asked me as I placed my head in my hands.

"Which one?" I asked him sharply.

"If you gonna be like that then I might as well not ask." He said standing up. I looked up at him, confused. "It's already ten in the morning. Your old team is going to be here in two hours and we need to get ready." He said bluntly before making his way over to the door. Pausing at the door he turned and looked at me. "Also there is some food left in the kitchen from breakfast if you feel up to eating right now. If not I will be in the main living room, the room that is to the left of the entrance hall, where we will be meeting the others. Try not to be too late." He said before walking out leaving me alone in my room.

I sat there in bed thinking about what he had said. Naru was going to be here in two hours? I thought to myself, all the while my heart pounding against my chest. Was I really ready for this? Shaking my head I told myself yes I was ready. What happened in the past stays in the past. Slowly getting up from bed I quickly hopped into the shower and carefully, trying not to disturb the bruise, I got dressed before heading down to the kitchen. I grabbed a little something that was left over from breakfast and headed to the main living room. When I arrived I found Alexander sitting in one of the chairs reading over the case file. Walking over to him I sat down in one of the chairs.

"So what are we looking at?" I asked nicely trying to avoid a repeat of earlier.

"Hmm, if I were to summon up in a few words then I said nothing good." Alexander stated not once looking up from the file. That's so like him, once business starts he gets all serious on me.

"So, the usually." I replied. Then looking up at me he smiled and said "Exactly."

* * *

~Naru's POV~

I opened the passenger side door and stepped out of the black SPR van as Takigawa's car arrived. We had just arrived at the Tanaka mansion which was surrounded by well-groomed grounds and a thick forest. And as the others were exiting their car an older woman with some gray hairs walked up to us.

"Hello. You must be Kazuya Shibuya." She said extending her hand out to Lin.

"Actually that would be me." I said causally as I stepped up to her. She gave me a confused look but smiled polity before extending out a hand. "I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me and I'm Ayame Tanaka, Ryo Tanaka's wife."

"I was wondering if the other members of our group have arrived yet." I said ignoring her hand. She let her hand drop to her side and said. "Oh yes please follow me."

Making our way up to the house we followed the older woman until we reached the front entrance hall. There she led us to a room off to the side where the others were waiting. She pushed open the door and step aside as I walked in. The first thing I noticed was the two people sitting in lounge chairs looking over some papers on a coffee table. The one closest to the door was a man in his late twenty's with dark shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. He had a slight build and seemed ordinary enough. Next to him was a woman. She had shoulder length brown hair that was covering a part of her face as she stared down at the file on the table. And by the look of it she seemed really uncomfortable or in a ton of pain.

At the sound of the door opening, the two of them looked up at us. I felt my eyes widen as I looked into the light brown eyes of the women. I watched as she stared at me, her blank expression.

"Mai?" asked a voice behind me. Her gaze shifted to someone to my left.

"Mai!" screamed Ayako as she rushed forward. She was followed by Bou-san, Yasuhara, John and Masako.

I stood where I was, watching them, watching her. It was as if my world had frozen over. My heart pounding against my chest as if it was trying to reach out to her, trying to bring her closer. I couldn't help but feel something deep within me, something I haven't felt since the day she left. I tired to register in my mind the events happening in front of me. Mai was standing a few feet away from me, talking to everyone as if nothing had happen, as if she had never left. For some reason I felt angry because of it. I didn't know who I was really mad at, Mai because she left, or at me because I let her go.

I watched as Mai's nervous eyes shifted over all the other members of the group, before they rested on me. For a second I thought I saw pain in her eyes, but only for a second before she turned her gaze up to the man standing next to her. I felt my anger peek when I saw her smile up at him with the same smile that she used with me. Why was she smiling at him? Why won't she smile at me like that? I thought to myself as my fist clenched unconsciously.

Once I realized what I was doing I let go of the feeling and let my hands uncurl. What was the point at being mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong. I let my eyes drop at the thought of defeat when I heard someone call my name.

"Kazuya?" I looked up to see everyone staring at me, though that was not what I cared about. It was the person who had called my name. Her light brown eyes were staring at me in confusion, though I thought I saw a hit of something else.

"Yes Taniyama-san?" I said looking at her. Her eyes showed a hint of pain but it quickly disappeared.

"N-nothing" she said turning her gaze from me.

"So-ah-should we get started?" asked the man as he watched Mai. Looking at the man quickly I then turned my focus to Ayame.

"Yes, if you can just show us where our rooms are then we can start to setup. Also if you can gather everyone who has experienced something so that we can interview them." She looked at me with surprised but recovered before replying "Of course, follow me and I will take you to your rooms. Also, I will have everyone gathered to meet with you as soon as possible."

* * *

whitephoenix18: we are back with a brand new chapter

morningnight: baby please don't go! if i wake up tomorrow will you still be here~?

whitephoenix18: NO SINGING IN THIS

morningnight: I want to sing though... I'm still running from to tomorrow!

whitephoenix18: anyhoo the next chapter should up in a few days if not then by SUNDAY

morningnight: there's a place down town where the freak all go around its a hole in the wall its a dirty free for all

whitephoenix18: be thankful you can't hear her

morningnight: damn the song ended...NEXT SONG! I'm bringing sexy back YEA!

whitephoenix18: well as morningnight brings sexy back I'm going to say bye (from both of us)

morningnight: you see these shackles baby I'm this way, i let you whip me if i misbehave, its just that no one makes me feel this way~.

whitephoenix18: I'm so sorry...until next time

moringnight: (disclaimer by me because i sang it and whitephoenix18 made me- Please don't go, Take it off, Sexy Back...i think)

whitephoenix18: (as if anyone would believe that) BYe


	3. Chapter 3:Stairs

~Mai P.O.V~

"It was strange." said a young woman. She had short dark hair and dark brown eyes. The woman was sitting in a chair that was placed in the middle of the base. Lin was sitting to the left of Naru who happened to be the person sitting farthest from me. To his right were Yasuhara, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako and John. Of course Alexander was sitting next to me on one of the couches placed in the base. "I was on my way to the master's room when I was suddenly slammed against the wall." She said. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the scene.

"Where were you when this happened?" I heard Alexander ask her.

"I was in the main hallway up here. I was taking the sheets to one of the bedrooms, when I dropped some. I picked them up and continued down the hall. The next thing I knew I was being slammed against the wall." I heard her answer. Looking up at her I asked. "Around what time of day did this happen exactly?"

"Um…..I believe it was around ten in the morning." She said after thinking about it. Good now I have a time, place, and event. I took a deep breath and started to reconstruct the accident in my head.

_I was standing at the top of the stairs looking down a wide hallway. In my hands I could feel the soft white sheets that I was carrying. As I started down the hallway I could feel one of the sheets slip out of my hand and when I reached down to grab it I felt as though I was being watched. I grabbed the sheet and quickly looked down the hallway, but no one was there, so I continued walking. Just as I was about to reach the masters room, I felt someone's hands on me, pushing me into the wall. In that instinct I saw a man's face staring at me, inches from my face. I let out an ear piercing scream as everything around me started to fade. I felt a throbbing pain in my arm where an invisible hand had grabbed me. _

My eye's snapped open, relieving two dark brown ones, which were staring at me with a worried expression. "Is everything okay?" I heard an emotionless, cold voice ask. I turned to the owner of the voice to see that not only Naru, but everyone in the room was staring at me.

"Everything is fine." I said flatly before standing. Alexander, who had been kneeling in front of me stood also. "I just need to get some fresh air." I turned to walk away but stopped. "Alone." I added as I saw Alexander trying to follow me. I then continued out of the room.

As I walked down the hall I heard the base door open and close, before I heard running footsteps. "Hey Mai are you sure everything is alright?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes, everything is fine Bou-san. Like I said I just need some fresh air. " I said before turning to him. "And I said I wanted to go alone."

"I know but the last thing we need is for our little Mai to get hurt before the case even gets started." Bou-san said.

"I'm not that little anymore." I replied.

"Well you are to me." He said grabbing my cheek.

"Stop it!" I yelled, but for some reason I couldn't help but laugh with him. It seemed like its been years since I had laughed, truly laughed and it felt so good. In that one moment I felt like I had never left SPR, that the last three years had only been a dream. _Only if that were true._

"Come on, let's go explore the house." Bou-san suggested as I smiled up at him, glad that everything seemed like it had before. We walked down the hallway while we talked about old times, when I got a strange feeling. I stopped and looked around.  
"What is it?" asked Bou-san as he stopped beside me.  
"Nothing" I replied, thinking it was my imagination. Somewhere inside me something was screaming 'run away get away from here.' but I didn't think much of it at the time. As we continued down the hall, a door opened and a young woman stepped out, causing Bou-san to run into her. Out of reflex he grabbed the woman's wrist and the vase she was carrying.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you." She said smiling up at him. Bou-san held out the vase for her and as she went to reach for it, it slipped out of his hands and crashed to the floor. The three of us just stared at the shattered remains in silence.

"Ah…" Bou-san said stunned. "I'm sorry" He bent down and started to pick up the pieces.

"Oh no please." said the women as she bent down and picked up the pieces. "Let me."

"Are you sure? We are more then happy to help." I said as I got down on my knees to help. I winced as I felt pain in my back from the bruise.

"No please, you are our guests. I can do it myself." She said politely as she took the broken pieces of glass out of our hands.

"Um well then, okay." Bou-san said as he looked at me. I shrugged and both of us stood up. "Again I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay" she said smiling up at us. We continued walking down the hall and when we reached the corner we began to talk again.

"I hope she doesn't get into trouble for that." I said looking back behind me.

"Me too." Bou-san said looking worried "I can't believe the vase slipped out of my hands like that. I thought I was holding on to it tightly." Bou-san ran his hands through his hair.

"Well there isn't much we can do about it now." I said.

"I guess." He said sounding a little depressed.

"Hey Bou-san isn't the kitchen somewhere around here?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just right down the main stairwell and to the left. Why?" He said as he pointed to the stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Then let's head there to make some tea for everyone." I suggested. We headed for the main stairwell and along the way Bou-san asked in a low voice. "Hey Mai, isn't this where that lady was attacked."

"Yea." I replied. As we reached the stairwell, I froze. Now my instincts had become overwhelming. It was as if they were screaming in my ear.

"Hey what's wrong?" I heard Bou-san ask.

"I think we should get out of here." I said as I took a step back.

"Why? What's-" Bou-san was cut off when suddenly, as if he was pushed, he fell down the stairs.

I stood there frozen as I watched him fall. For some reason I couldn't get myself to move. At one point my voice seemed to disappear and I was left speechless. Tears filled my eyes when he hit the bottom. I waited a minute but he didn't move. A red liquid started to appear around his head.

"Bou-san!" I screamed finally finding my voice. I ran down the stairs and kneeled besides him, his back to me, and I began to shake him. "Bou-san, Bou-san!" I said over and over trying to make him move. When he continued to lay there I tried to turn him over. When I did, I noticed that on his temple was a deep cut. A crimson liquid spilled from it causing it to get all over the floor and to get all over me. Panic started to rise within me and my thoughts became clouded.

"Naru!" I screamed hoping he would hear me. "Naru!" This time I heard the door bag open, followed by footsteps. I looked up to see everyone standing at the top of the stairs looking at the scene in front of them. Naru stood in the front looking the most shocked.

I watched as Ayako rushed forward, tears forming in her eyes. Alexander was right behind her and he stopped when he reached me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back out of the way as the rest of the team came over. I held onto him, my thoughts rushing. I was scared out of my mind. What if he dies? What will Ayako think? Could she ever forgive me?

"Mai calm down." whispered a voice in my ear. "Please stop crying." That's when I noticed my face was soaked from tears, but no matter how much I tried, they just wouldn't stop.

"It's all my fault." I whispered.

* * *

~Naru P.O.V~

I watched as Bou-san stood up and walked out of the room after Mai. I stared at the door, wondering where he was going. Then finding that I really didn't care I turned back to see that everyone else was also staring at the door. The maid turned to look at me.

"If you have no other information, you are free to go." I said flatly. She nodded and stood. "If you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask." She said before leaving.

"What was that about?" I asked turning to Alexander, who was still standing. He gave me a confused look. "…with Taniyama-san." I added. For some reason it didn't feel right to call her that.

"Oh that. She was probably just trying to recreate the accident in her head, but somewhere along the way she must have messed up and ended up reliving it instead." He said calmly as if it was so normal.

"Recreating the accident?" Ayako asked confused.

"Yea as long as she has a who, where, what and time she can recreate an event in her head as if she was actually there. Unfortunately sometimes something goes wrong and she ends up reliving it." Alexander said.

"Is that even possible?" Masako asked as she turned towards me. I opened my mouth to answer but Alexander cut me off.

"It is. If it wasn't possible then Mai wouldn't be able to do it. So obviously it is very possible." He said a little annoyed.

"Wait so Mai can do that at will?" John asked.

"Yes." Alexander said sharply. "You guys keep forgetting that Mai isn't the same Mai you knew three years ago. She has grown up and she has changed. If you don't get that into your heads, then someone is going to get hurt." The room was silent as after that. Everyone just stared at him open mouthed.

Someone is going to get hurt? What the hell is he talking about? No on this team would _ever_ think about hurting Mai. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? To say something like that when we know Mai better then him. He just pisses me off so much. And the way he acted around her earlier, all calm and carefree.

_Flashback:_

"_Well here we are. I hope it is to your liking." said Ayame as I walked into the room. The room was fairy large. It held two couches a chair along with tables set up in the far corner for the equipment. There was also a coffee table sitting in the middle of the floor. I nodded in approve to her as I walked further into the room. "Alight then, if there is anything else you need please don't hesitate to ask." She said before turning and leaving, closing the door behind her. _

"_So-ah- Mai." Ayako said trying to break the long lasting silence that had now filled the room. "Who's your 'friend'?" Mai looked at her confused before realizing she was talking about Alexander. _

"_Oh this is Alexander. He is my handler." Mai said with a smile. _

"_Nice to meet you." He said as he leaned up against the wall. I turned to look at him, somewhat confused._

"_Handler?" Bou-san asked, also confused. _

"_Yea I help her with cases and makes sure she doesn't kill herself." He said with a smile. For some reason something didn't seem right with him. It could have just been the fact that I didn't like him, but there was something more. _

"_I don't always get into trouble!" Mai said as she turned to him, somewhat pouting. Alexander gave her a disbelieving look. _

"_Let's see, where should I start? The Darwin Mansion, Ridgeback Hotel, Harris Compound, Stonewell Castle… " he said as he started to run off the names of all the case she has been getting hurt on. As I listened to the names, I realized that she was in danger as much as she would have been if she had stay, maybe even more. The worst part was that I wasn't there to protect her. _

"_Okay! I get it I get into trouble a lot!" Mai yelled. _

"_That's our Mai!" said Bou-san as he walked over and ruffled her hair. She closed her eyes and yelled. "Come on stop that!" Everyone started to laugh at the scene in front of them. Even Alexander started to chuckle a little. _

"_Do I have to remind you we are not here to play games." I yelled over there laughter. Everyone went silent immediately. _

"_Relax Naru, we were just having some fun." said Ayako. I turned to look at her before snapping. "Fine if you would rather sit around having fun while people get hurt, then be my guest and go home." Everyone looked at me as if I had gone mad but I didn't care. "If not, then I suggest you all go and bring the equipment in and start setting up." Everyone stood and left the room. The only ones left where me, Alexander and Mai. _

_End of Flashback_

"Bou-san!" the screamed echoed through out the halls. Everyone in the room went silent, listening for another. My heart started to pound, and when I heard the next, it stopped.

"Naru!" My whole body frozen, it was as if hearing my name called with such fear scared me. "Naru!" This time my body acted on its own. I stood up and ran out of the room, followed by the others, but I didn't care. I didn't care about them or about anything. All I care about was the fact the Mai was screaming my name out of fear.

As I reach the top of the steps, I look down to see something I wish I hadn't. At the bottom of the stairs, Mai was on her knees covered in blood. In front of her Bou-san laid on the ground, bleeding. Ayako rushed passed me towards Bou-san and a moment later Alexander rushed passed me and over to Mai. I wanted to go to her too, but like before my body would not move. I watched as Alexander took her in his arms and pulled her away from Bou-san. He sat down on the steps with Mai still in his arms. He started to whisper something to her, but that only made her hold on to him even tighter. As I watched my heart began to pound and angry began to build in me. Seeing her so vulnerable and not being able to help her but rather having to rely on him pissed me off. Finally Alexander stood up and started to walk Mai out of the room and towards the kitchen. I wanted to follow them, but my attention was drawn somewhere else.

"Naru." Lin called and when I didn't answer her tried again. "Noll!" I turned to look a Lin. "You need to stay focused. Takigawa needs help and John is going to call for an ambulance. Why don't you go get Tanaka-san and inform him of the situation?" Starting down the stairs I nodded to Lin and went in search of Ryo Tanaka.

* * *

whitephoenix18: hey here's the new chapter for all you avid readers

morningnight: i have good news and i have bad news.

whitephoenix18: she actually means bed news

morningnight: SHUT UP! now which do you want first?

whitephoenix18: i don't think they care as long as you tell them

morningnight: ...just pick

whitephoenix18: bad good bad good bad good it's like choosing who you love more

morningnight:...you dont love me?

whitephoenix18: just start with the bad so then at least it can only get better

morningnight: first you didn't answer my question. DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT! and second the bad news is that we have officially killed each other.

whitephoenix18: oh yeah i forgot about that and as for the other thing...NO!

morningnight: your mean...:( how could you not love me and the good new is, wait for it...I'm not singing! though I'm very tempted

whitephoenix18: NEWS UPDATE-morningnight still can't spell and as for the singing well it's totally untrue

morningnight: first off it was three words that I JUST song and i so did spell my name right!...wait i did right?

whitephoenix18: i would like to point out (if you hadn't notice) that song is actually supposed to be sung

morningnight: dont you dare pick on sexyback!

whitephoenix18: well now that she is officially bringing sexy back AGAIN I will end this awkward situation

morningnight: don't you dare mock sexy back! it is my writing song and i cant write without it so be the fu** happy it exist!

whitephoenix18: now now moringnight civilized people are reading this so be discrete and on that note I will say goodbye to all you lovey readers

morningnight: BYE! n just to let you know i love you all even if she doesn't love me

whitephoenix18:yep! BYE.


	4. Chapter 4:Replay

~Mai's POV~

The sound of the door closing echoed through my head. I could feel the warmth of Alexander's arm wrapped around me and the sound of his calming voice as he tried to smother my fears but no matter how much I wanted it to work, it didn't. Tears continued to flow from my eyes and my mind was filled with thoughts of Bou-san. Suddenly, Alexander led me to a chair and had me sit down.

"Mai!" Alexander's voice was like a knife in my mind, cutting all thoughts of Bou-san away. I could feel his penetrating gaze analyzing my every move yet I couldn't raise my gaze to meet his. "Mai, what happened on the stairs?"

"I don't know. It was like something in me told to run but the next thing I knew was Bou-san falling down those stairs." My voice was trembling with every word. "I couldn't move…I just…" bringing my hands up, I covered my face "Alexander, I just watched as Bou-san fell and I didn't do anything!" The tears began to flow harder and I felt so alone. Then out of know where I felt Alexander wraps his arms around me pulling me into a hug.

We stayed like that for sometime. When I finally calmed down enough Alexander pulled away from me. Missing the warmth of Alexander I wrapped my arms around my body hoping to preserve what was left of that comfort.

"Why did you call out to him?" I looked up to Alexander crouched down in front of me. His eyes were staring at the ground, avoiding my gaze. I turned away from him not being able to look.

"I don't know." I whispered. _Why did I call out to him?_

"Do you want some tea?" Alexander asked out of no where. I nodded my head slowly; still unable to look at him. I heard him stand up and started to make some. I sat there quietly as he did pulling my arms around me closer.

Alexander pulled my arms out from around me, making the warmth vanish. He placed a cup of warm tea in my hands before bring his hand to my face. There he whipped away a tear that had fallen. I leaned my face into his hand. His hand was so warm. It felt good against my cold skin. Another tear left my eye, falling down my cheek and onto my lap.

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop it." he said to me. The words never registered in my mind. "Here drink some tea." He brought the cup up to my face. I parted my lips before I let the warm liquid fall down my sore throat. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth start to sooth me.

The cold cup left my lips and was replaced by warm smooth ones. Alexander kissed me, making my thoughts scramble. I kissed him back, not caring about anything_._ I placed my hand on the side of his face, kissing him more passionately. He pulled back to look at me. I stared into his dark brown eyes, my mind blank. Suddenly, something caught my eye. On the side of his face, beneath my hand was something red.

_Blood_

I stared at the spot trying to remember why it was on my hands. Alexander placed his hand over mine before whispering "Let's go get you cleaned up." I looked back into his dark brown eyes before nodding. He gave me a small smile before taking the cup out of my hand and helping me stand. He led me out of the kitchen and up the back stairs to our room. There I walked to the bathroom door and went inside. I walked over to the mirror to look at myself. I was completely covered in blood. My shirt, pants and pale skin were all soaked with the color red. I started at my reflection, unable to comprehend what I was seeing.

There was a knock on the door "I have some new clothes for you, can I come in?" I looked at the door.

"Wait till I'm in the shower." I said before slowly taking off my clothes. I stepped into the shower and turned the water in. As soon as he heard the water he walked in. "They are on the sink." I heard him say before leaving.

I let the water run down my body, washing away the horrible red color that had tainted it. I stared at the wall, my mind blank. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to do anything. I let more tears run down my face, unable to stop them from coming. A pressure filled my chest, and my whole body started to shake. _It was my entire fault_

I shut off the water before wrapping myself in a towel. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my refection. My face was pale and I had dark bags under my eyes. The whites of my eyes were now red from all the crying I had done. I could even see my body start to tremble.

_Why did you call out to him? How could you call out to him? I thought you said you were over him. I thought you didn't need him anymore. I guess everything you told yourself, everything you said was a complete and total lie. He can't save you this time Mai._

There was a knock on the door. "Mai are you alright?" asked a worried voice. I turned around and walked over to the door before opening it. There in the door way stood Alexander. He looked down at me. "Are you trying to seduce me or something?" he asked as his eyes scanned over my body, which only had a towel wrapped around it.

"And what if I am?" I asked, taking a step closer to him, my eyes staring up at him, watching his every move.

"You should probably get some sleep." Alexander said changing the subject. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." I said before backing up into the bathroom and slamming the door closed on him. I quickly got changed, and combed out my hair before walking out. Waiting for me on the other side was Alexander, this time he was holding out a glass of water and two pills. "I'm good." I said walking past him. He turned around to face me.

"I don't care. You need you rest and you are not going to get it if you don't take them." Alexander said as I started to climb into bed. I looked at him, then down at the pills.

"Fine." I mumbled before extending my hands out and taking the pills from him. I threw them in my mouth before drinking the water. "Happy?" I asked sharply.

"Ecstatic." He said with a smile. I glared at him before turning on my side and closing my eyes. I heard Alexander placed the glass of water on the table. Out of no where I felt his soft lips on the side on my head. "Sleep well." He whispered before turning to leave. Before I knew it I had fallen to sleep.

* * *

~Naru P.O.V.~

I sat in the quiet room, waiting for someone to say something, for something to get my mind off my trail of thought. The door opened and I looked up to see Alexander walk in. I stood up, but stopped myself from walking over him.

"She's fine. She's in our room, asleep." He said more to me, then to anyone else in the room. I sat back down, happy that she was alright.

_Mai was on her knees at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes staring up at me, filled with nothing but fear. Her small fragile body started trembling. There, on her hands was blood. No, it was everywhere. All over the floor, all over her. I felt fear rise within me, thinking it was her blood. How could this have happened? How could she get hurt when she was final within my reach again? I watched as a tear fell down her pale cheek, soon to be followed by more._

"_Naru" her lips moved, but no sound came out. _

I stood up. Everyone looked at me. "I need to go for a walk." I said before walking out. As I walked past Alexander I felt a hand on my arm, stopping me.

"Try not to wake her." He whispered only loud enough for me to her. I looked at him, but he refused to look at me. I pulled my hand away and walked out of the room. I walked as fast as I could down the hall and over to Mai's room. As soon as I got to the door I extended my hand and grabbed the door knob, but I stopped. I couldn't get my hand to turn the knob and open the door.

Did I really want to see her? I asked myself. Did I really want to see her after what had happened?

Slowly I turned the knob and opened the door. Looking in I saw that the room looked similar to my own, but what caught my attention was the bed. There sleeping peacefully was Mai, who was curled up into a ball, breathing slowly. I slowly walked over to her. She did not open her eyes, she did not stir.

I stood over her, looking down at her peaceful face, wondering what had happened. What had gone so wrong that had to make her leave? I wanted to know, I needed to know. I gentle brushed a peace of hair out of her face.

"I love you." I whispered.

* * *

whitephoenix18: so here is the next chapter for all you lovely readers

morningnight: *sneezes*

whitephoenix18: tell us what you think of it (you know bad, good, or horrible)

morningnight: *coughs*

whitephoenix18: she is sick but honestly...

morningnight: think of those words very carefully

whitephoenix18: I can think of only two words...it's disgusting

morningnight: hey guess what? i can think of two words too!...HEARTLESS BASTARD!

whitephoenix18: *creepy simile* hehehe

morningnight: wait for it...

whitephoenix18: *creepy clown smile holding a very big knife*

morningnight: there you go

whitephoenix18: exorcist time *revolving head*

morningnight: now you know why i have nightmares

whitephoenix18: gir time...i luv you

morningnight: i made mash pa-ta-toes!

whitephoenix18: okay enough of that um...i don't know how to continue...what about you morningnight...AND NO GIR MOMENTS

morningnight: ...how did you know?...TACOS! *waves a random taco in the air*

whitephoenix18: lets be honest here the original question was 'who did you know' and for those who don't know we are quoting *cough stealing cough* from Invader Zim which is on the Nickelodeon Channel

morningnight: yes cause both of us that are around 17 years old watch a show for 5 year olds...

whitephoenix18: morningnight i'm sorry to inform you but you are only 16

morningnight: you know what? fine be that way! just go off and be a little tecianalsadjgojio

whitephoenix18: ahh the ancient language of gibberish

morningnight: ...goodbye

whitephoenix18: hehehe she went bye bye

morningnight: i'm not stupid i'm advance

whitephoenix18: you keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better

morningnight:...why are you using my lines and when are we going to end this cause i think its now longer then the chapter itself.

whitephoenix18: sweetheart don't steal from other people it's wrong and we'll end this when you grow up

morningnight: NEVER! *stands up and runs out of room*

whitephoenix18: YES my evil plan has worked and she is finally gone (on a sugar high)

whitephoenix18: ...morningnight...*begins to cry*...morningnight did you really leave me?

morningnight: *screams from the safety of her room* YES!

whitephoenix18: *stops crying*...*looks around the room*...well then this is kinda pathetic I have better things to do then wait around for her so then our lovely readers please enjoy the story, review, and play nice with other people...BYE

morningnight: yes because those 'better things' have to do with staring at yourself in a mirror

whitephoenix18: IT'S NOT TRUE...don't believe everything she says...anyway when did you come down stairs?

morningnight: it was magic now moving on im going to be the MATURE one and end this thing cause its WAY TO LONG!

whitephoenix18:if you take the time to examine the length of this conversation it is probably longer than our chapter

morningnight: goodbye *keyboard out of computer and runs out of the room*


	5. Chapter 5:Information

~Mai's POV~

** Everything around me became dark. I felt the soft warm comfort of my bed disappear beneath me and the air around me grew cold. I wrapped my arms around myself as a sudden chill went through me.**

**I looked around. It was dark and all I could see was the outline of a room. I walked forward a little hoping to find something to give me a clue as to what was going on when I stepped in something. Looking down I could that my feet were in some sort of liquid. Then bending down I touched it, some of it getting on my hands, and I brought it to my face. **

_**Iron.**_

**The potent smell was hard to mistake and the only one thought occurred to me as to what it could be. **

_**Blood.**_

**I quickly backed away only to trip and fall. I landed on my butt, my hands stopping me from falling anymore. I looked around the room to see no end to the red liquid.**

"**NO!" echoed a voice. I looked around but found no one. There was a sound of running footsteps. I looked around again but still I found no one. "Yuki…Yuki!" screamed the voice. **

"**She's dead." said another voice. This one was different from the first. It was darker, more sinister. **

"**Why? Why her?" the first one asked. I could hear the unsteadiness in his voice. **

"**Why?" asked the second in a somewhat confused voice. "Why does it matter? She made a mistake and I taught her a lesson!" he said his voice booming. **

"**You didn't teach her anything! You killed her!" screamed the first. I started to get a strange feeling. It was telling me to run. **

"**So? She was just a pathetic human. She could be easily replaced." said the second voice. All of a sudden the temperature around me started to drop. **

"**She wasn't the pathetic one." whispered the voice. **

"**Excuse me?" I stared to stand up. Something was wrong. I had to get out of here. **

"**She wasn't the pathetic one!" screamed the voice. I started to back away but it was too late. A strong invisible force hit me in the chest causing me to fall backwards. My breath caught as I saw the image in front of me. It was so horrible, so indescribable. Then it was gone. **

**Something wrapped around me, catching me before I hit the ground. I looked up to see a boy standing there. He had dark blue eyes that were soft. His black hair made his pale face look even paler. He smiled at me. I had to admit that ever since that last day with him, I have truly missed that smile. **

"**Gene!" I said as I stood up. **

"**Hey Mai." He said. I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. "I've missed you." **

"**I've missed you too." He whispered holding me tighter. I pulled back and wrapped my arms around myself. The coldness in the air hung around us. **

"**So how have you been?" I asked trying to think of something to say.**

"**Dead" Gene said. I looked up at him. **

"**Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean-"**

"**It's okay." Gene said chuckling. "But seriously how have you've been? I haven't seen you in over three years."**

"**I've been…" My sentence trailed off. How was I supposed to explain everything that I've done in the past three years? **

"**Is something wrong?" Gene asked looking at me worriedly. **

"**No everything is fine." I said avoiding his gaze.**

"**You are a horrible lair you know that?" Gene said with a smirk. I felt my face go red. Gene laughed as he watched my face go even redder. "Same old Mai." He said. Hearing him say that made me feel some much better. **

"**I just hope you know that if there was anything that is bothering you I'm here, if you need me." He said looking down at me. I smiled up at him as tears started to fill my eyes. If there was anything that was bothering me I know I could tell him, but I don't think I was ready just yet to tell him. **

"**I'm just tired that is all." I said. It wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the truth. **

"**Then go to sleep." **

"**But you just got here." I said. "I don't want to leave." Gene smiled down at me. "I'll be here when you get back." he said before kissing me lightly on my forehead. Then everything started to fade and before I knew it I was in darkness again. **

I opened my eyes to see the tan wall of my bedroom. As I sat up I started to get a pounding headache. I touched the side of my head when it started to get even worse. Getting out of bed I went to find Alexander.

* * *

~Naru P.O.V~

I sat in silence as everyone in the room talked to each other. Then the door opened and Mai walked in holding her head.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Alexander.

"Yea I'm fine." She said as she made her way over to the farthest possible seat away from me, which happened to be next to Alexander. "How's Bou-san?" Mai asked. Everyone in the room became quiet and awkward silence started to build.

"Well um…" Yasuhara started breaking the uncomfortable silence. He looked around the room for help but no one seemed willing to take over for him. "He is in the hospital. Apparently he has a concussion and the cut was deeper then they thought. Ayako is with him now." The room once again became silent.

"Noll" Lin said turning around. "Camera three has failed."

"John, Yasuhara." I said. "Go check on camera three. Miss Hara, Taniyama-san, and Alexander, go through the house to see if you can sense anything." Everyone got up and started to leave. My eyes shifted over to where Mai was sitting. I watched her stand up and look at me. Her eyes were filled with sadness, but quickly replaced with anger. I watched as she glared at me as she left.

I brushed it off as I looked down at the file.

_So far eight employees have been injured, two of them in the up stairs hallway, one in the down stairs hallway, four in the kitchen and one in the garden. Five of them have been sent to the hospital while the others have only sustained miner injures. From the look of it the next attack will be far worse. And __Takigawa is proof of that. The last thing I need is for another one of my employees to get hurt during this, especially Mai. What if I can't protect her? What if she gets hurt again? _

_What am I thinking? I don't care if she gets hurt. She isn't my problem anymore. Now back to the case. Along with the eight employees that have been injured three employees have gone missing, a young maid, an old butler, and an upcoming chief. They were different ages, had different jobs, and had gone missing in different locations…. Nothing is adding up! What the hell is-_

"Noll." called a voice. I looked up to see two brown eyes staring down at me, only inches away from me. I sighed to myself as Madoka continued to look at me, curiously. I turned to Lin who was also staring at me from across the room. There was a concerned look on his face. I knew he was the one that called to me.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked still inches away from me.

"What have you found?" I asked Madoka. She gave me a look that told me she was unhappy about my lack of manners, but I didn't care. She stood up straight and put her hands on hips, looking annoyed, but she still continued.

"The house is over eighty years old and was built by a wealthy family, the Yoshidas. A few years after the house being built there was an accident where a young boy was almost killed in a fire on the property. The boy was the son of one of the maids that was currently employed here at the time and according to the records the son of the current owners, Akio Yoshida, was able to save the boy in time. The fire made the papers for weeks and from what the nice librarian told me Akio had started to receive special treatment not only from his family but from the community as well. Akio became like a hero to them, he was perfect and when he inherited the house and money at the age of eighteen he would often donate to the community. But the weird thing is that around twenty years later there was an incident and Akio was found in his house stabbed to death along with a dead maid and Daichi Kato, his most trusted butler. The police believed Daichi in a fit of rage had killed Akio and had killed himself afterwards so that he wouldn't go to jail. As for the dead maid they believe that she may have walked in on Daichi when he was stabbing Akio and that he turned on her instead."

"After that the house has been empty for roughly twenty-five years before the new owners, the Tanakas, moved in."Madoka finished. I thought about what she had just said.

"I want you to get me the police files for the year the owner was found dead." I said as the door opened. I looked over to see Masako and Alexander come in. They were helping Mai through the door, then over to the couch. "What happened?" I asked standing up. Alexander looks up at me before saying. "She became weak by one of the bedrooms."

Madoka rushed over to Mai and kneels down beside Mai.

"Naru." I looked over to see Masako looking at me with a serious expression. "There is something evil connected to that room."

I look back to Mai to see her whisper something.

"He will never leave."

* * *

whitephoenix18: Hello readers of fanfiction

morningnight:...i just forgot my name was morningnight

whitephoenix18: I am so sorry that you are being exposed to such a person

morningnight: and i would like to apologize that you are in the presence of such an awe-struck person that loves me to DEATH

whitephoenix18:...I don't know what to say to that

morningnight: i haven't listen to sexyback in a while

whitephoenix18: NO SEXYBACK morningnight

morningnight: you're right...PLEASE DON'T GO! IF I WAKE UP TOMORROW WILL YOU STILL BE HERE?

whitephoenix18: anyways we don't know when the next chapter will be up (hopefully by Sunday)

morningnight: Im still running from tomorrow...yea im still running from tomorrow...baby please dont go~

whitephoenix18: 'shacking head' I am so sorry. Please...just ignore her...she having an off day

morningnight: no im having an on day that just seems off...i don't think that made any sense...by the way whitephoenix18 hows that homework of yours?

whitephoenix18: Finished for today with it, of course.

morningnight: really? what about that alien project? hows that coming?

whitephoenix18: MORNINGNIGHT! Sorry about that... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you liked it review please

morningnight: why the rush? i thought you said you finished ALL of your homework already

whitephoenix18: BYE

morningnight: apparently she doesn't have it all done...i guess this is good-byes!


	6. Chapter 6:Between

~Naru's P.O.V. ~

After what happened with Mai, Alexander had taken her back to their room to rest. John and Yasuhara returned soon after that. I sent John and Masako to finish checking the rest of the house while Yasuhara started to research on his computer. Then after reassuring Madoka that Mai would be fine she left.

"So Alexander sure seems…..…protective." Yasuhara said trying to make conversation. Lin ignoring him, continued to type and following suit, I continued to look over the files. "I wonder if their together, I mean, if you think about it he is her 'handler' and in this kind of profession she needs someone she can rely on all the time during a case. And I bet Alexander know things about Mai-"

"Yasuhara!" Lin snapped. Yasuhara, putting his hand up in defeat, went back to the computer in front of him. I didn't have to look at Lin to know he was looking at me but I simple pushed it aside.

_So what if Alexander gets to be around Mai all the time and knows more about the present Mai then we do…_

Not wanting to think about it, I quickly turned my thought to something more useful.

"Yasuhara tea."

* * *

~Mai P.O.V. ~

The room was bright and the sound of chipping birds could be heard coming from outside. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing the side of it trying to bring relief to my pounding head. I could hear Alexander ruffling through our bags trying to find the pain reliever.

"Where the hell are those pills?"

"Relax Alexander, I won't die you know."

"Yea, yea! You keep saying that…Ah here they are." Alexander got up with the pills in hand and walked over to me. I looked up at him as I took the pills from him. He then handed me a bottle of water.

"Lay down for a bit until your headache is gone."

"Yes mother." I said taking a sip from the bottle but continued to stay sitting.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Alexander sat down next to me on the bed.

"I thought so too." Smirking I took another sip of the water. Alexander looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Well someone is feeling better." He said. Then reaching out he hit the water bottle in my hands causing water to splash all over me.

Surprised by the cold, I jumped up and pulled the wet shirt away from my body. Alexander, still sitting on the bed, was trying to suppress his laughter …and was obviously failing.

_So that's how he wants to play it. _I thought and than taking the bottle in my hand, I poured the rest of the water on his head. Alexander stopped laughing.

"Feel better?" I asked innocently. Alexander looked at me for a moment then getting up he slowly walked over to me. I started to turn around when I realized what he was going to do but it was too late. Alexander wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest, his wet hair dripping on my back. I tried to wiggle free but sadly I was stuck.

"Well aren't you feisty today Miss Mai." He whispered in my ear. Then in a swift motion he kissed my cheek.

"Knock it off Alexander! Besides I need to tell Nar-Kazuya about what happened before and the dream I had." I said somehow managing to pull away from him. Then turning around I looked at him. With a pouting look he said. "You mean the things you won't tell me?"

"Yep!" I said cheerfully and walking over to our bags I pulled my shirt off and grabbed another. "Besides we work for him during this case."

"Humph." Alexander said coming up beside me, grabbing a shirt and then quickly pulling off his wet shirt, which displayed his nicely toned body, he put on the dry one. But not wasting any more time I left the room and headed towards base.

"Mai"

* * *

whitephoenix18: new chapter up yay

morningnight: its 9:48 (21:48) and i'm exhausted and i want to go to bed

whitephoenix18: sorry about the chapter being small its just that...It's kind of a filler chapter

morningnight: i have a question!

whitephoenix18: yes

morningnight: why do you hate Naru so much?

whitephoenix18: I don't but I want to make him suffer

morningnight: so you give him like a 5 paragraph or less scene and make him watch Mai and Alexander have fun for the rest?

whitephoenix18: well...yes but in all honesty I didn't know what to do with him in this chapter but don't worry he will have a bigger part next time

morningnight: what if i told you Naru was real like as in real life crap and i told him what you are doing then what huh? Now what?

whitephoenix18: oh well anyway enjoy the chapter and please review Bye

morningnight: you know what i am going to tell him and im going to have fun watchin him go all Naru on you!

whitephoenix18: whatever

morningnight: I LUV YOU! *sobs sobs* I LUV YOU SO MUCH! *sobs sobs*

whitephoenix18: i am so sorry bye...again

morningnight:...good-bye *gets up and walks out of the room to go to bed*


	7. Chapter 7:Dream

~Mai's P.O.V.~

"Mai"

At the sound of my name I started to turn, when I was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Madoka just told me what happened. Are you alright?' the female voice said pulling away from me.

"Ayako, I'm fine, besides shouldn't you be with Bou-san?" I asked questioningly. At this her face grew dark. "Ayako….Ayako?"

"Well if it isn't my two favorite ladies." A voice down the hall called. Turning to look I saw Bou-san coming towards us with a goofy grin on his face and on his forehead was a white bandage. A flood of memories came rushing into my head. Calming myself I closed my eyes, keeping my breaths even. Then I opened my eyes and smiled back at him.

"Shouldn't you still be at the hospital Bou-san?"

"Like I would let a small cut keep me away from all of you guys." He said pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and placed my chin on his chest, looking up at him and smiling. Then in a fast motion I slapped him in the back of the head. Grabbing his head Bou-san said "Ow, what was that for?"

"Bou-san, go back to the hospital now." I said still smiling at him. Ayako was off to the side trying to hold her laughter.  
"You know, first Ayako bashed her purse into my head and now you too. A guy can only take so much abuse." Ayako unable to hold it anymore burst out laughing and I quickly joined in. "Great laugh at the injured man, such nice people you turned out to be."

"Well if it isn't Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san. How is everything?" The voice behind me said. We turned to see Alexander standing there with a neutral face. Bou-san reached his hand out and Alexander accepted it shaking hands with him.

"Yeah, everything is good. Just a small cut, nothing to be worried about."

"I don't know, we heard that it was a little more than that."

"Yeah, the docs thought it was but it turns out that it could have been a lot worse." He said. Alexander smirked at this.

"Glad to hear it." No one said anything for a moment so breaking the silence I said. "Well I have to go talk to Na-Kazuya right now." Then slipping away I headed for base but not before seeing the suspicious looks on Ayako and Bou-san's faces. I decided to worry about that later.

~Naru P.O.V.~

"It's difficult. I can't see anything but I know that something evil is here." Masako said wrapping her arms around her body. John had his arm around her shoulders keeping her close to him. In these past few years John and Masako have drawn close, but for a certain reason they never became more then just friends.

I could hear the door open. I looked up to see Mai walking in closely followed by Ayako, Bou-san and Alexander. I was surprised to see that Takigawa and Matsuzaki were back from the hospital but I decided to leave that one for later. Masako and John greeted them and I could hear Lin stop typing while Yasuhara stayed buried in his research.

Mai came up to me, her eyes filled with determination.

"Yes Taniyama?" she hesitated and then said four simple words. "I had a dream." Understanding what she meant, I looked over to Lin and he grabbed his laptop. Then looking back to her I ushered her over to the couch. Lin and I sat across from her. Mai was nervously playing with her hands, keeping her eyes down. Alexander sat down next to her and reached out for her hands but she quickly moved them out of his reach.

"Mai." I called out in a soft voice. She looked up to me and I continued in a louder voice. "What did you see?"

"I'm not really sure….it was dark. I remember stepping in something…." Her eyes lowered for a moment before they shot back up to mine. "Blood. I stepped in blood. Then someone yelled 'no' and I could hear someone running. The same voice called for someone… a person named Yukina." Her voice trailed off, her body stiffened and in a low voice she said "Then he came."

"Who Mai?" Lin asked. I looked over to Lin surprised.

"_When did he start referring to her as Mai?"_

"I don't know, it was too dark and I couldn't see him." Her voice filled with desperation. "But he was the one who killed her and… the other man, he couldn't accept that. The next thing I know I was being pushed down and then…" Mai cut herself off making her look at her questioningly. "and then I woke up."

I hesitated before I asked "is that all?" she nodded her head. Then remembering something she said. "Um, yesterday in the master's bedroom… I can't really explain it except that I had a dark feeling coming from behind me and when I turned around…it was as if someone or something attacked me and I heard a voice say 'I will never leave.' After that I remember being extremely tired that I could barely stand."

"Alright" then not bothering to look at any of them I said "Matsuzaki can you get start making some charms for the team and for all the employees and the family. John I want to go to the master bedroom and perform an exorcism. Miss Hara I want you to go with him. As for you Takigawa I want you to sit down and don't move from that spot."

"What? You can't be serio – "

There was a knock on the door. I looked over to see Mrs. Tanaka walk in. "Lunch is ready for all of you." she said.

"Awesome!" Bou-san yelled. I glared at him, making him remember that I had just order him to go do something. "Uh, yeah." He said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Hey do you mind if we get something to eat first Naru?"

"Do what ever you want." I said not caring what he did as long as he wasn't alone. Everyone stood and left the room.

"Naru." I heard someone whisper. I turn to see Mai still in the corner of the room looking at the floor. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

whitephoenix18: finally, at last, the 7th chapter is up

morningnight: *laughing my a** off* she forgot her own name!

whitephoenix18: its been awhile okay so don't judge me

morningnight: okay i know you're old but you aint that old

whitephoenix18: shut the front door

morningnight: i dont have to dad just did

whitephoenix18: *chuckling* ahh the simple people

morningnight:...was that suppose to make sense?

whitephoenix18: i just love your simple way of thinking it's...it's so refreshing

morninghtnight:... im not thinking to simply, you're just thinking to complicated.

whitephoenix18: uh...sure, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better

morningnight: you know what? i will! now go make Kieli come out faster

whitephoenix18: *nodding head* i wish she could be cured

morningnight: i cant but there is a place you can put me in called an insane asylum

whitephoenix18: not even that can help you

morningnight: it doesn't have to it just has to keep me away from the general public

whitephoenix18: the general public isn't in danger rather you are from yourself (yes we are questioning her sanity because...well if you actually met her you would understand)

morningnight: I GOT A PINK BUNNY FOR EASTER! (its from ouran high school host club {hunny-chan's bunny which is called usa-chan})

whitephoenix18: well this is our chapter hope you like it so r&r please

morningnight: BABY~ *gets up and chases her before hugging her to death*

whitephoenix18: *silently crying* Farewell for now.


	8. Chapter 8: Gene

~Naru's P.O.V. ~

"Naru." I heard someone whisper. I turn to see Mai still in the corner of the room looking at the floor. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She said looking up at me.

I nodded to her as I placed my hands in my pockets waiting for her to continue.

"I saw Gene." She said bluntly. I tried my best not to show it but this… shocked me. I haven't spoken to Gene for over two years and I had come to believed that my brother had finally decided to pass on.

"When?" I asked forcefully. She looked at me nervously for a moment before looking away.

"In my dream, right after…you know." Her voice was starting to grow soft. I looked her over watching as her arms began to encircle her own body. Her eyes shifted around the room trying to avoid making contact with my own.

"How often do you see him?" I asked with a softer tone.

"Not as often as I used to." She said sadly. I didn't know how to respond to that so I decided to say nothing. Slowly a silence started to grow between us and the room became awkward and very uncomfortable.

"How is he?" I asked after a while. Mai lightly laughed at this.

"He is alright for a ghost." Mai said smiling.

Silence began to fall between us again. To me, it seemed, Mai had something else she wanted to say but she was debating on whether or not to say it.

"He doesn't know." She blurted after a few moments. I looked at her confused. "Alexander doesn't know that I see Gene in my dreams… sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because it's none of his business." She said sharply. She paused for a moment then said. "And besides even if he knew, Alexander would just try to get rid of Gene." Coming from her, I felt somewhat relieved hearing those words. I finally had something over Alexander and even though it was small, it was still something.

Not knowing how to continue after that I stayed silent and Mai, with not much else to say, looked up at me and said in a soft tone. "Um…that's it so… I guess I'll head down first."She started to turn away but while I had the time I needed to know something.

"Why did you leave?" I couldn't stop myself from asking her. Mai stopped almost immediately and she looked at me with pained eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Lin appeared. "Are you two coming downstairs soon?" he asked us, breaking the tension in the room.

"Yes." I replied to him. Lin nodded and Mai began to leave but I walked forward grasping one of her hands. "We need to talk." She refused to look at me. Then yanking her hand out of my own she left closing the door behind her.

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V. ~

"_Damn it Naru. Why now?"_ My hand still lingered on the door knob. From inside I could hear Lin speaking, not that I could make out any of the words, and decided to move away.

"_What am I suppose to tell him? Hey Naru, the reason that I left was because I needed to get away from you. Yeah, not gonna happen."_ I told myself. _"But then what should I do? What should I tell him?"_

I turned the corner heading straight for the main stairway. My hand, unconsciously, started to drift towards the wall brushing up against it before moving on to a small, wooden table decorated with a beautiful vase. As the table came to an end, my hand…

"**Please Master! It was an accident!" A woman's voice cried out. I could hear the sound of running footsteps behind me. I started to turn my head to look back at the woman but there was a tall man in light clothing that was blocking my view of her.**

"**An accident… AN ACCIDENT!" The man's voice was overtaken with anger. "If you call SMASHING that vase an accident then you are Very Much Mistaken!"**

**From behind him I could hear her whimper in fear. I tried to move around the man but something stopped me. I looked back to see my hand still touching the table… and the vase gone. I wanted to yank my hand away but it would not budge. Then I noticed where my hand stopped. Under my fingertips lay a chip in the wood and I moved closer to the table to get a better look at it.**

_**Silence.**_

**Like dead air, a shiver ran through me when I noticed that there were no more sounds of the crying woman and the screaming man. **

Suddenly my hand lifted from the table. Not taking my eyes off the table I slowly placed my hand against my side. Then, without breaking eye contact with the table, I backed away from it when I bumped into someone.

"Gene… was that you with the table." I said softly with fear shaking my voice. When I heard no answer I began to turn around to demand an answer. But it wasn't Gene…

* * *

whitephoenix18: I am so sorry that this chapter is so late

morningnight: yea yea

whitephoenix18: okay lets be honest here the reason that it is so late is because of morningnight

morningnight: *glare* just be happy it got done

whitephoenix18: yeah it only took you two weeks to do it

morningnight: im sure it took me more than that but i had OTHER things to do and at the time your story was my top-priority

whitephoenix18: it still took two weeks...anyway if there are still any readers left then i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i really REALLY hope to get the next one out soon

morningnight: yea depends on how fast whitephoenix18 writes it

whitephoenix18 I plan to start tonight

morningnight: really? hows the favor i asked you to do going?

whitephoenix18: I didn't say right away did I

morningnight: i love how you have good grmmar n i dont cause it dnt bother me but it got botherin u

whitephoenix18: you didn't even spell grammar right and WTF are you texting or something

morningnight: to tell ya'll the truth i'm going on readin 'to kill a mocking bird' by harper lee n i luv talkin southern

whitephoenix18: **Breaking News** the word truth is actually spelled thruth and my sister was actually born and raised in Alabama

morningnight: first SHUT UP! n second the book doesn't even take place in Alabama

whitephoenix18: it was the first state that came to mind and we need to cut this shorter

morningnight: oh yea and Alabama is also the first state in the state song

**SONG TIME:** Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut-

whitephoenix18: and I'll cut you off there

morningnight: says the person who prefers shoter then shorter (mostly because it sounds like' shot her')

whitephoenix18: anyways thank you for reading and we hoped you enjoyed it

morningnight: ...BYE! i luved you! *sob sob* I LUVED YOU PEOPLES! *sobs sobs*(TACOS!)

whitephoenix18: BYE!

morningnight: she like WANTS me to kill her no she is like begging me to kill her


	9. Chapter 9:Missing

~Naru's P.O.V. ~

Still staring at the door, I waited to hear the Mai's footsteps walking away from the door.

_What are you hiding Mai? What are you so afraid of?_ I wondered

"Noll"

Snapping me out of my thoughts, I turned to look at Lin. Silently we stared at each other for a few moments. Then speaking up he said. "Noll, don't purse the matter any further."

"You over-heard?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"Accidently, of course." His voice was calm but firm. I just glared at him, anger building up inside me.

"What would you know of the matter?"

"More than you."

That was it. I lunged forward grabbing Lin's shirt. Then in a low, venomous voice I asked. "What do you know Lin? What have you been keeping from me for the three last years?" He didn't answer. "Damn it Lin. Tell me"

Lin just looked at me with still eyes. Then, coming to the conclusion that he would stay silent, I let go of his shirt and under my breath I whispered. "Damn you."

"Lin-" the door snapped open, interrupting me.

"Well didn't you guys miss out on some great food." Bou-san said.

"You ate quickly." Lin said looking at the others.

"Well known big case, lots to do." Bou-san replied shrugging his shoulders. But Ayako quickly grabbed his ear pulling his face to hers and said. "The only thing that you will be doing is resting."

"Now, now Ayako, don't get violent too with him." John said nervously. Masako was right behind him laughing softly at the sight. Close behind them Alexander slowly came in looking around the room and ignoring the others. From behind him Yasuhara popped out smiling and he asked. "So what's-"

"Where's Mai?" Alexander asked interrupting Yasuhara. His eyes were dead set on me.

"She just left a few minutes ago. You should have passed her." Lin said.

"Well we didn't." Alexander replied.

"Well maybe she just went to the bathroom…"John suggested. Everyone turned their eyes to him before Masako spoke up. "I'll go check." Then quickly leaving the room and everyone in silence.

Alexander, not wanting to wait any further decided to go check their room for her while Ayako and Bou-san went to find Mr. Tanka. Right after they left Masako returned.

"She's not there." My heart started to pound against my chest.

"She's not in room." Alexander exclaimed while racing into the room.  
"Could she have gone outside?" Lin asked stepping closer to him.

"No, she would have told me" Alexander then looked straight at me. Then stepping closer to me he said. "This is your fault. You should have been with her." He stepped even closer but Lin quickly stepped in between us.

"Alexander that is enough. I know your worried about Mai, but for all we know she could be anywhere in the house. And no one is at fault because none of us believe that Mai was at any risk, there was nothing to indicate such a thing. "

"Lin." I said speaking for the first time in a low voice. "The cameras may show us where she is." Lin nodded and, without wasting anymore time, went over to the cameras and started to review them. I stood behind him watching over shoulder. Behind us, everyone inched closer as the video of the camera as it rewind.

"There." I said pointing to the main upstairs hallway camera. Alexander rushed beside me to see for himself.

In the video Mai was just turning the corner, her hand brushing the wall. She walked a few more steps before stopping completely, her hand on a small table. My mind told me something was wrong and when she began to twitch, I was sure of it. Then a shadow passed in front of the camera as someone walked up behind Mai.

"God Mai, turn around." Alexander whispered softly. No one answered him.

The man stood to the right side of her looking directly at her his face obscured from view. Suddenly Mai turned her head quickly toward her hand and tried to yank it from the table but it was as if some force was keeping it there. Then, out of nowhere the hand lifted from the table. She placed her hand at her side before backing up into the man. Her lips started to move.

"Lin, the audio." I said, my eyes never leaving the monitor. Lin backed the video to just before and turned the volume up and started it again.

"Gene…was that you with the table." Mai asked.

"Gene?" Alexander said under his breath.

When Mai didn't' hear a reply she started to turn around to get a look at the man behind her. But suddenly the man grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the small wooden table. From behind me I could hear Masako gasp in surprise but I stayed focus on Mai.

After slamming Mai's head into the table, the man let go of her hair and she fell to the floor, her body limp. Above her the man stood watching her as if he was waiting for her to move and when she didn't he picked her up bridal style. Then turning towards the camera, he started to walk to somewhere behind the camera and it was then that we saw his face.

"Naru we brought Mr. Tanaka and we filled him in on the situation." Bou-san said breathless, coming through the door. Behind him Mr. Tanaka followed along with Ayako.  
"Have you found Mai?" Ayako asked.

"No" I said as calmly as possible.

"If there is anything you need us to do please let us know. I do not want to see this wretched ghost hurt anyone else." Mr. Tanaka said.

I looked to Mr. Tanaka and spoke. "There is something that you can do. You can start with telling us where you hid Mai."

* * *

whitephoenix18: yeah it's done

morningnight: no it not

whitephoenix18: the chapter is stupid

morningnight: ITS TOO ********* HOT

whitephoenix18: I won't allow you to say that word on this page

morningnight: happy now?

whitephoenix18: yep

morningnight: someone yell at her she keeps making me move from the bed to type this

whitephoenix18: hehe anyway thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed this chapter and let us know what you think with R-E-V-I-E-W-S

morningnight: why the **** did you spell that out? r u practicing for the 2nd grade spelling bee?

whitphoenix18: i did it for the dramatic feeling

morningnight: the only feeling im getting is dieing and awkwardness

whitephoenix18: dearly beloved we gather here today for the death of morningnight, she was, well...

morningnight: you know what? FU** you! okay FU** you! im am F***IN sick and it feels like a thousand F***IN degrees in here so you know what F*** you! *gets up and walks out*

whitephoenix18: alright then, it's someone's time of the month isn't

morningnight: two letters:...f u

whitephoenix18: well that's all for tonight good bye for now

morningnight: its not night time


	10. Chapter 10:Discovery

~Mai's P.O.V. ~

Drip…Drop…Drip…Drop…

"_What happened?" _My head was pounding in pain and the annoying sound of water only made it worse. The smell of moist damp air surrounded me. I was laying on a hard surface but with my face to the side, I could feel that the surface was damp but soft. Dirt maybe. I tried to move my head only to have pain shoot through it.

"_Where am I?" _I open my eyes only to be met with more darkness. Then slowly my eyes began to focus and I could see more clearly. In front of me I could some kind of stone wall. I tried to move my head again to get a better look at my surrounding but the movement was met with pain. But slowly working through the pain I was able to look up to find that I was in some kind of tunnel that never seemed to end. Then trying to get a better bearing of where I was I started to sit up only to fall back down groaning. My body felt as though weights were attached to each limb and every movement was painful and difficult. With my breath heavy I tried again and again until I was sitting up straight, my head bent over from exhaustion. After a moment to gather myself I looked around at my surroundings, squinting to see the details.

From within the dark I could that a stone wall encircled me and that the walls were damp. Beneath me was a soft bed of what seemed to be dirt. Then curling my fingers into the dirt I could tell it wasn't very deep when some of my fingers suddenly hit a smooth rock that was beneath the dirt.

"_An abandoned well I guess? But how did I get down here?_" At that moment memories flashed through my head. I had to get out and warn the others. Slowly I stood up and before I could fall down again I reached towards the wall for support. After I was positive that I could last on my feet for more than a minute I started to walk around to see if there was a way out or something that could possible help me. As I walked I kept my hand against the wall just in case but I also discovered that the stone was smooth, so the idea of climbing out was gone. I also used my feet to see if there was anything on the ground but all I could find were some twigs, leaves and some rocks, weird.

"Great, it's dark, I stuck in some well and the others are possibly in dangers and there is nothing that I can do to help them. It couldn't get any better than this. Aaugh!" then plopping on to the dirt floor I looked up, hoping that I would find some kind of answer waiting for me. It didn't work. "I could try to scream but I doubt anyone would hear me." And at the moment the only thing I could do was try not to cry.

~Naru's P.O.V. ~

"What the hell are you talking about Naru?" Ayako looked at Naru in disbelief. Naru, not bothering to look at her, had instead continued to stare at Mr. Tanaka, replied "Why don't you ask him yourself."

Everyone just looked at Naru as if he was crazy. But Mr. Tanaka was stunned at such an accusation that he was at a loss for words. Then managing to spit out some words he said "I have no idea what you are accusing me of Shibuya-san but I had nothing to do with the disappearance of your teammate."

"Is that so? Then why don't you explain me why we have you on video smashing Mai's head into the table and then kidnapping her while she was unconscious." Naru said bluntly to the man.

"W-Well…let me see this video." Mr. Tanaka spurted out; looking confused and worried at Naru. Naru just step aside and said. "Go ahead." Then walking forward Mr. Tanaka cautiously made his way to the table and Lin, taking that as his cue, played the video from where Mai head was being slammed against the table in the hall. Mr. Tanaka was shocked by the video that he could barely form any words. Then looking away from the monitor he stared at Naru and said. "That's not me…it can't be me…I would never do such a thing. I mean, I have no memory of being …it couldn't have been m-"

"And what…are implying this video was faked, that it is lying." Alexander cut in but before he could go any further Lin spoke up. "Alexander, that's enough." Then looking to Mr. Tanaka he asked. "What do you remember from the last few hours?"

"I was downstairs in my office looking over some paperwork…then-"Just then Mr. Tanaka was cut off when someone entered the base.

"Noll!" Looking to the door everyone saw a young woman at the door, her hands full with files.

"Madoka, what ever it is it can wait." Naru, who continued to stare at Mr. Tanaka, said.

"No it can't Noll." Madoka said, not backing down. Sighing, Naru turned his gaze towards Madoka. "What?" he asked

"When Yasuhara had contacted me about the situation with Mai I did a little digging. And the thing is that Mr. Tanaka was probably possessed during the attack and we can somewhat safely assume that this attack was not like the others. So with a little digging I have come to believe that I may know where she is?" As she spoke, Madoka had moved over to a semi-empty table and placed the files down. And with that comment Naru was fully focused on her.

"Where, Madoka?"

"Easy Noll, you won't be able to find her."

"What do you mean we won't be able to find her?" Naru was in no mood to waste time but Madoka simply ignored him and continued. "What I mean is that her location is unknown."

"Madoka-"Naru was done waiting for answer when Lin cut in.

"Madoka, explain what exactly is it that you mean."

"Gladly. I believe Mai is located in the abandoned well on this property. The problem is that the forest behind the house is about 3 miles long and 4 miles wide and when the well was developed it was placed somewhere far away from the main house because there were plans to have a guest house or something developed near by it. But before the plans could go into effect the original owner, Akio Yoshida, was killed and sadly, I must say, the well was never added to the property records."

"Why do you believe she is there?" Bou-san finally spoke up, not really believing in Madoka's theory. Madoka looked to him and explained. "Because after Yoshida-san was killed there was a major search of his property for the missing employees that the authorities had come to have recently believe may have also been killed by Daichi Kato. During their search they came across the well and discovered that a few of the missing employees were dead at the bottom of the well. And you would think that with such a discovery that they would have remembered to have added the well but stupidity is everywhere. Anyways, so I believe that because the well was the last place where bodies were dumped that the ghost may have also 'dumped' Mai there as well as a way of continuing the cycle."

"So how exactly do plan to find then?" Alexander was now calmer and focused for the task at hand. Madoka just smiled at him and said "Well that is where it gets tricky."

* * *

Hello avid readers of fanfiction. Finally the 10th chapter is up and I am sorry for the delay. The reason being that as of yesterday I have officially GRADUATED from high school and the last two weeks I was both lazy and busy finishing up school work for the year. So, YEAH ME! But sadly, not really, I am working at a barn over the summer and i could get busy so Ill try harder to get these chapters up weekly but who knows it may take two so please don't get mad, upset, crazy, suicidal, or happy about this news... well maybe happy that i am working at barn this summer but nothing else.

Also morningnight will not be joining me on this chapter because she is asleep on the couch and I really wanted to get this up, so here ya go.

And finally I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11: Found

~Naru P.O.V.~

I knocked on the door. Within seconds an elderly woman opened the door.

"How may I help you?"She asked in a soft voice.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya and this is my assistant Lin Kojo and a colleague of my, Madoka_. We have been recently investigating the disturbances at the Tanaka mansion and we would like to ask you some questions about the property." The woman opened the door a little further.

"Why? What happened? Was someone else hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"That's what we're here to talk about." I said. The woman opened the door and let us in. We followed her into the living room, sitting us in some western style furniture. Then offering us some tea she quickly made a batch before returning to pour us each a cup. "Your name is Naomi Suiko correct?"

"No that was my mother's. I'm her daughter, Aki Suiko." She said as she sat down. "And I'm afraid that my mother pasted away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Madoka said as reached for the tea. Aki nodded to her.

"Thank you."

"I presume that you also worked at the mansion?" I asked getting back on topic.

"No, I was only a child, but I did spend a lot of my time there, helping with what I could." She said before taking another sip of her tea.

"So you know the grounds well correct?"

"I would say so." She said a little confused.

"We need your help." Madoka said. "One of our friends has gone missing and we don't know how to find her"

"Oh that's horrible." Aki said. "If I could, I would like to help you in anyway I can."

"On the property there was a well that had been recently built before the murder of Daichi. We have record of it being built but it was never added to any property maps." Madoka continued furthered. Aki slowly started to nod her as if recalling a distant memory.

"Yes, I believe there was a new well built before Master Akio was murdered. But I don't think I could tell you much about where the well is..." her sentence trailed off.

"Anything will help." Madoka said. Aki thought about it.

"I'm sorry, I can not remember." Aki said placing her cup on the table. "It was so long ago, I'm afraid my memory has gone."

"Than maybe you should think about coming with us back to the mansion" I suggested, hoping that maybe going back to the mansion will help her recall her memory.

"No" she said sternly. "I will not go back to that place."

"But we need-" Madoka was cut off.

"I'm sorry but I will never go back to that place. There are too many horrible memories and nothing you can say or do will make me go back." She stated.

"Miss Suiko." said Lin for the first time. "Our friend has been missing for eleven hours now and she is running out of time. I know that you going back there might bring up some horrible memories but we really need this. Any information that you can give us will help lead us in the right direction."

Aki stared at him for a while, thinking about what he had said.

"Alright" she said sighing in defeat. "I will go, but _only_ for your friend."

"Than we shall leave immediately." I said standing up.

We walked down the small path that lead us out to the grounds out back. Most of the grounds were forest , which was off limits. But just before that there was a small but beautiful garden and as we walked towards the forest, off to the side, there was a large dinning table that was surround by chairs.

"Well?" I asked turning to face her. She gazed hard at the grounds, looking at every detail.

"I remember this place." She whispered walking over to a table. She lightly touched it with her hand. "I use to come out here to play while my mother worked." She began to walk over to the bird bath that rested by the garden. "I would spend hours here; I would explore every inch of this place." She looked up at the sky, through the shade of the tree, remembering years ago.

"Do you remember anything about a well? Maybe where it was located?" I asked, getting a little impatient. Mai was somewhere off deep in some well hurt and we were only slowly progressing.

"Yes I believe I do. They were talking about building a well somewhere in the forest, though where I do not know."She said looking at us. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"You said that you were here during the construction on the well correct?" I asked. Aki nodded. "Do you remember seeing anyone who was working on the well walk to and from the house?"

"Of course, there were people coming in and out of the forest all of the time. Even the workers had to come back to the mansion for breaks at some point."

"Do you remember what way they had come from?" Madoka asked. Aki thought about it for a minute.

"I believe so." She said before walking over to one of the trees. Under it there was a large rock that she sat peacefully on. Then she looked around. "There." She said. "They came from that direction. All the workers did."

* * *

~Mai P.O.V.~

I began to pace around in the well. How long had I been down here? What time was it? Has anyone noticed I'm gone yet? And if they have, how long will they be searching before they find me?

The thoughts flooded my mind, making my stomach hurt even more. I stopped and looked up at the black ceiling. "Hey! Can anyone here me! I'm over here! Someone please help me!" I screamed again. It was futile. I had been screaming for hours and still no one had come. I began to pace again. What was going to happen to me? Was I going to die? Will anyone ever-

My train off thought was cut off when my foot caught on something and I fell to the floor. Damn it! I hate it here! I stood up and kicked the rock causing it to bounce off the wall.

"Someone! Anyone!" I screamed. Not having the strength to scream anymore I whispered. "Please help me."

My head shot up. My ears began to strain themselves as I listened. Somewhere off in the distance, I could hear something. A voice… no, it was people. There were people somewhere near by and they were coming closer.

"Hey! I'm down here! Someone help me!" I began to scream again running towards the stone wall trying to grab something to get higher. Suddenly the voices became clear and I could hear every word they were saying.

"Did you hear something?" asked a deep male voice.

"I don't know. Did you?" I heard a female voice ask. I wasn't going to wait for the last person to answer.

"Hey I'm down here please help me!" I screamed as loud as I could. Suddenly I heard a loud noise above me. A ray of sun peeked down at me. I held up my hand to block the sun from my week eyes as I stared up, waiting to see who had come. Above me there were two figures, which were joined by a third. I stared up at there silhouettes wondering who they were.

"Mai?" called a voice I knew all to well.

"NARU!" I called up "Naru get me out of here please!" I screamed.

"Just give me a minute. Lin is going to come get you." I heard him yell back. I smiled up at my old boss, never being happier to see him in my life. I felt something hit my foot and when I looked down to see what it was, I felt my heart stop.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

Hey everyone! Its morningnight! (yea! Yea ! yea!) I'm doing the end credits this evening….morning….whatever because whitephoenix18 wouldn't listen to me.

"Oh dad is gonna fix the internet tonight blah blah blah"

"WRONG!" Dad did NOT fix the internet! By the way if you people have read the two stories I just updated. (Do you Love me? + Will you stay with me?) you know that our internet it out and that im at the library. If you don't read them, than our internet is out and im at the library….Anyway whitephoenix18 would be here with me but she has volunteered to work at a barn all summer. I would be there too but she needs it more than me. Plus if I went than who would be here to write n update these awesome stories (right? Right?) but im sure you all miss her….(NOT!) Im sorry im being mean… but anyway here is the next chapter and we hope to have the next up soon BYE!

**P.S. if you like our conversations at the end of the chapters please tell us, we love feed back^^ Also if you have anything you want us to talk about that would probably help us from embarrassing ourselves anymore than we already have^^**


	12. Chapter 12 Truth

~Mai's P.O.V. ~

"AHHHHH!"

"Mai?" Naru yelled down at me, but I did not hear him. My mind was too focused on the object that was now staring up at me. "Mai!" he called again. I did not answer him; instead I let my eyes travel around the well. I held back my tears that were fighting to pore over.

"Mai-san?" asked Lin as he walked up behind me. I felt him stop when his eyes rested on the object at me feet.

"Noll!" Lin called up. "There are bodies down here!" My eyes traveled across the cream colored bones that rested all around me. Every one of these bones belonged to a person, someone who had disappeared into this well and died, trying to leave. If it had not been for Naru, I would have ended up just like them. I would have been nothing more than I pile of bones that the ghost would have added to his collection.

"Mai" Lin said resting a hand on my shoulder. I forced myself to look up at him. "Let's go." I nodded to him as he guided me towards the latter.

"Mai!" Bou-san screamed as we walked through the door. I watched as Bou-san and the other ran up towards me. Behind me, I could sense every move Naru made. "Mai I'm glad you're okay!" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt all the air being forced out of me.

"Let go of her you're going to kill her!" yelled Ayako as she smacked him in the back of the head. Bou-san grabbed the back of his head in pain.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" asked Bou-san.

"Because you were suffocating Mai!" Ayako yelled.

"I know, but my head still hurts from before!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Ayako yelled sarcastically. "Only if you'd learn how to hug a person without suffocating them."

"Mai." said a voice. The room suddenly went silent. I turned to find Alexander standing there. "We need to talk." He whispered. I nodded my head, not having the energy to argue. I followed him out into the hallway.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his back still turned from me. I stared at him for a moment then shifting my eyes to the ground I said. "I'm fine really." But let's face it, he didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" From the corner of my eye I could see his feet turn towards me and without out looking up I could sense his gaze on me. But I wasn't going to let that shake me.

"Yes."

"Okay than." He said and having something else on his mind he asked. "Who's Gene?"

"What?" I asked surprised. Looking up I could betrayal in his eyes.

"You heard me." he asked. Then he asked again but this time with a serious look. "Who's gene?"

"Where did you hear that name?" My voice betrayed me and started to shake and instinctively my body started to back away from Alexander.

"Right before you got attack, you asked if Gene had done something, if he caused something. Now answer my question who is he?"

"Ah… no one." I lied. I lowered my gaze to the floor hoping he wouldn't see through me. But it was too late.

"Mai" I cringed at the sound of my name. But taking a deep breath I responded. "Really Alexander he is no one."

"Don't lie to me." Alexander, refusing to let it go, pried further. But I wouldn't…I couldn't tell him.

"I'm not."

"Mai." That was it. I couldn't take it any further and with more power then I realized I yelled at Alexander. "JUST DROP IT, OKAY ALEXANDER!" And when I realized what I had done I instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry, Alexander." I couldn't look at him. "But please…please let it go…at least for now."

"Fine. But one day you will tell me." Alexander spoke in a firm voice and I had instantly cringed not wanting to think about when that might be. That would be one long conversation. Then wanting to avoid having anymore 'conversation' with Alexander I quickly said. "We probably should head back in." I didn't have to want for answer to know what it would be.

* * *

~Naru's P.O.V. ~

The room was busy discussing the recent event that had occurred but the only thing that my mind could focus on was the door. I tried at first to listen in to the others as they discussed some things over but I found that to be rather difficult now. So rather than give myself a headache I just ignored the conversations and looked out the window. Then from behind me I could hear the door open and with it the room went silent. I turned around to find Mai and Alexander in the door way. They entered in slowly but no one dared to speak. That was until Madoka spoke up.

"Alright then, now that everyone is here I might as well show you what I discovered while I was looking through police records." Madoka paused for a moment, sweeping her eyes across the group then continued on. "As you are aware this… entity hasn't been very active but when it does get active it strikes hard and why it strikes is still under discussion. But…but we can be certain that with such little movement while having such a powerful entity that there has to be a specific reason to the attacks. So I decided to go back to past records of accidents and disappearances within the mansion before the death of Aiko Yoshida. What I found was…nothing."

"And how is that exactly helpful?" Alexander looked at Madoka in disbelief and beside him Mai had stayed silent. But Madoka wouldn't have anything of the sort so she ignored him and continued on.

"So, not wanting to end on such a bad note I decided to at employee records, that were located in public records, during Aiko's life on a wimp and I got this." She said lifting up a file. Then turning to me she handed me the file. I opened it up to a list of names and dates. "In the file are a list of employees that had come to work at the mansion or had stopped working here. And if you look carefully, right before Aiko had died he had new employees coming in to work for him every couple of weeks and sometimes even days apart. I don't exactly consider that normal so I dug around and found that within weeks of new employees being hired some missing people reports would be filed. The police never really investigated any of them but instead pushed them off as runaways. But of course when the well had been discovered the police automatically assumed that Daichi had been killing them and disposing them in the well so no once again the police never pressed the matter or did an entire search of the property." She was right; the amount of new employees coming in was unusually even for such a big house. I flipped through the file a bit more before handing it off to Lin, who took it to his laptop and began to record the data.

"So exactly what does this all mean?" A voice from the behind the others spoke up. I looked over to see Mrs. Tanaka standing there and as plain as day you could see the fear in her eyes.

"It means that Daichi isn't our ghost." Now it was Mai who spoke up. I think I was more surprised that she even spoke rather than the fact that her answer actually made sense. "If he was than wouldn't Aiko have done something, wouldn't he have suspected that something was wrong." She took a long deep breath then exhaling she continued. "Logically, our ghost is probably Aiko Yoshida himself…no I positive that Aiko Yoshida is the ghost."

"And what makes you believe that?" I don't know what made me ask but I needed to push this for some reason…I needed to test her. I looked hard at her and even though she seemed surprised by the question she didn't falter.

She hesitated before answering, pulling her eyes away from mine, she began to gaze hard at the floor. "I don't know maybe I'm over thinking this, maybe I'm just crazy for saying this but I believe that this ghost or entity is not actually Daichi Kato but really is Aiko Yoshida."

* * *

heyyyyyyy well morningnight here and whitephoenix18 is once again missing...she is with our family in another state so here i am giving the chapter ending credit stuff... Why am i not with our family you ask? becuase i am going to a tennis camp in which i will spend over 8 hours doing running drills and playing tennis, so i need as much energy stored up as possible, but now back to the chapter...

OMG THERE ARE A BUNCH OF BONES IN THE BOTTOM OF THE WELL! so yea i hope that keeps you entertain until we can post the cause i got nothing better to say...

DACHSHUND!...no wait i said that last time...HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER! NO! FORGET THAT! **GHOST HUNT GHOST HUNT GHOST HUNT!**

*awkward*...good-bye


	13. Chapter 13:Secrets

**Hey everyone, we are back with a new chapter. I would like to say sorry about not updating for a few weeks, it's just that I had a sort of writers block but it is sort a over well here you go and enjoy.**

* * *

~Naru P.O.V. ~

I thought about this statement for a while. "Mr. Tanaka. Do you have any old items that were here when your family bought the property?"

Mr. Tanaka thought about this for a moment. "Yes, I do believe there were a few items left behind." He said. "If I remember… there were a lot of old books, furniture, and some smaller things here when my father bought the house. We always believed that old owners did not want them, so my father had the larger items moved out to the shed while the smaller items had gone down into the basement… no one really goes to either one of them unless we have to so both places are locked."

"Alright." I said standing up. "May I have the keys?" I asked holding out my hand. Mr. Tanaka stared at my hand before looking up at me. He than left the room and when he returned he was holding a key ring and on it were two keys, one was silver while the other was gold. He hesitantly placed it in my hand. "We are going to need to go and have a look at these items, if you don't mind." I said before turning to the others. "Alexander and Takigawa, I want you to head out to the shed and have a look around. See if anything stands out and report back." I took the gold key off the ring and handed it to Takigawa and then I started to head for the door. "I will go and check out the basement. While I'm gone the rest of you are to start preparing some charms and -"

"You shouldn't go by yourself." said Ayako. I stopped and sighed to myself before turning around to face her.

"I will be fine." I said. "There is no need for an extra person to get in my way." I turned back towards the door and reached for the handle.

"I'll go with you." said a small voice. My hand froze as the voice echoed around in my mind. I listened as the footsteps echoed throughout the room. When she stopped behind me, I could feel her presence as if it was my own. I turned slightly around to look at the person behind me. Her soft brown eyes were staring up at me, making my heart race.

"No." said Alexander. "Definitely not. You can't go wondering around the house, especially after what had just happened."

"If you are so worried about her than why not just go with her?" Bou-san said.

"No." Mai said. I turned to look at her, but she was focused on Alexander. "I'll be fine. You should go with Bou-san, that is where you are needed right now."

"Mai-" Alexander was cut off by Mai

"It'll be fine." Mai said before walking out. I turned and followed her.

We walked in silence for some time and all the way I felt like I had to say something to her, but I couldn't find the right words. As we drew closer to the main stairway I glanced over in her direction, hoping she wouldn't notice, and what I saw was the old Mai once again. My first thought was to leave her alone, so I let my glance drop but something inside me wouldn't let it go.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked not looking at her. I could feel her tense up a little.

"I'm fine." She said plainly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Once again looking at her but this time the view was different, she seemed different. Aside from being the emotionally involved person, she wasn't the cheerful or childish Mai but rather she seemed mature, like she really had grown up.

"I'm fine." She snapped. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"A lot has happened." I said. "You have a right to be upset." It surprised me to see her giggle.

"That's not like you." She said. I stared at her confused, waiting for her to explain. "Before you would have expected me to get over it and get back to work."

"Well a lot has changed since than. One being that you don't officially work for me any more." I said turning to face her completely.

"You're right, I don't." She said softy looking at the ground. I wish I could tell what she was thinking. Before she used to be so easy to read, but now, it was almost impossible to tell what she was thinking.

After that we didn't talk much and after some time we had come to reach our destination. The door was an old western style door made of wood. The handle and key hole were rusted but trying not to waste any more time I slipped the key from my pocket and placed it in the keyhole and unlocked the door. I took a step forward and searched for some kind of switch.

"It seems that we need some flashlights." I said as I turned around to face Mai.

"Well the kitchen isn't to far way…" she said pointing in the direction that we came from. "We could ask." She smiled innocently at me. But I just rolled at my eyes. "_Maybe she hasn't change."_

"Naru" She said, her head suddenly snapping up. "Behind you!" she yelled, but before I even had a chance to turn around blackness had engulfed me. The last thing I could hear was a scream.

* * *

~Mai P.O.V. ~

"_M…" _I could hear something…or someone in the distance. My mind thought hard as to what it could be…the ghost.

"_Mai"_ whispered a familiar voice. _I know that voice. _I opened my eyes as I heard the footsteps approaching me. Through the darkness I saw two dark blue eyes staring down at me worriedly.

"Naru?" I asked trying to sit up. I felt him place his hand on my back, helping me sit up. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I believe that we are in the somewhere in or near the basement." He said. "But I just woke up a few minutes ago." I grabbed my head as the pounding got worse.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" I heard him ask. I shook my head. "Can you stand?" he asked. I nodded before taking a firm grip on his hand and pulling myself up. As soon as I was up I felt myself starting to fall again. Naru wrapped his arms around me and caught me before I could fall to the ground.

"I'm alright." I said. I tried to pull away from him but he refused to let go until he was sure I could stand by myself. Then Naru unwrapped his arms from around me and left nothing but cold air to surround me. "So now what?" I asked as I watched him walking around looking for something.

"I don't know." He said, not sounding bothered by any of this. "I'm pretty sure there _is_ nothing we can do. We just have to wait for someone to notice that we are gone and then come get us."

"But that could take hours Naru." I said wrapping my arms around myself. I was starting to become cold.

"Than what do you suggest?" Naru asked coldly as he turned to face me. I winced a little at his cold tone. Naru looked away from me and said in a calmer tone. "I mean what would you prefer we do?"

"Try to find a way out?" I suggested.

"I have already looked over this entire area and all I seem to find is walls and no doors." Naru said before sighing and placing his hands in his pockets. I could tell he was thinking about something important so I decided to walk over to the wall and sit down. A sharp pain spread through my right ankle every time I walked on it, but I just ignored it. Sitting against the hard wall I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them to my chest. I was cold and it felt as if the temperature was still dropping. I was surprised that I still could not see my breath yet.

"Why did you leave?" I heard Naru ask from across the room. I looked up at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked avoiding his eyes. I didn't want to have this conversation right now. I didn't want to have this conversation at all.

"Why did you leave Japan three years ago?" I heard him ask. I could feel his eyes on me, waiting for an answer.

"Because I had to." I said, trying to find the right words, but no matter how much I searched, I could not find them.

_My entire body shook uncontrollably. Tears flooded my eyes as I desperately tried to hold them back. I was trying to hold myself together, but the harder I tried the harder I failed. _

"_Taniyama-san." called a voice. I looked up through my blurred vision to see Lin walking over to me. _

"_It's all my fault."I said through my gasps for breath. I couldn't breath. I didn't know if it was because of my crying or the pain in my chest. "It's all my fault." _

"_No it's not." Lin said crouching down to get eye level with me. "None of this is. This was his choice, not yours."_

"_But if I had just listened to him…" my sentence trailed off as my body began to shake even more. Tears flooded down my cheeks as I lost the energy to stop them. _

"_Taniyama-san." Lin whispered as he watched me cry. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me closer. I grabbed onto his shirt and cried into his chest, unable to stop. It was all my fault that he was here. It would be all my fault if he died. _

"_I can't do this anymore." I whispered as I felt myself calm down some. "I can't deal with this anymore." _

"I left… because of you."

* * *

whitephoenix18: Hey! Here is the new chapter

morningnight: yea! wahoo! yippee!

whitephoenix18:Whats with the lack of enthusiasm?

morningnight: oh it has nothing to do with the fact that YOU HAVE NO TIME FOR ME ANYMORE! 8( 8( 8( (secretly crying inside.)

whitephoenix18: Baka I have no time for you because I work at a barn and I'm preparing to go to collage

morningnight: WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN!

whitephoenix18: Because I can.

morningnight: you are a horrible person! *crying a river* oh guess what!

whitephoenix18: *sigh* What?

morningnight: i am watching this new show that the more i watch it, the more gay it gets but i can't stop watching it.

whitephoenix18: What does that have to do with anything?

morningnight: it doesn't i just thought i would tell you ^^

whitephoenix18: Baka.

morningnight: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *begins to cry*

whitephoenix18:Whatever.

morningnight: you know what? im gonna run away! I'm gonna run far away and your are gonna feel guilty! your gonna feel sooooo guilty!

whitephoenix18:...No i won't.

morningnight: fine that good-bye! *gets up and runs out of room*

whitephoenix18: Well that is it for this chapter I hope you like it and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

morningnight: *screams from the hallway* WHY DON"T YOU LOVE ME!

whitephoenix18: Bye!


	14. Chapter 14: Unspoken

~Mai P.O.V.~

"I left… because of you." Ii stared at the ground, afraid to look up at Naru. I didn't want to see the look on his face.

"What?" I heard Naru asked. My heart pounded against my chest as I tried to think of the right words to say.

"That night" I said as tears filled my eyes. I didn't want to remember that night. I just wanted to forget about it, like it never existed. "At the Yamaki mansion, when you…" I let the sentence trail off unable to say the next words.

"When I used my abilities." Naru said. I nodded my head sadly before continuing. "When you were admitted into the hospital I… I lost it. Naru." I looked up at him as he stood over me. My heart ached as I remember that night, my breath shorting with every second. "You

Naru walked over to me and crouched down in front of me. He placed his hands on each side of my face before bringing up so I looked him in the eyes. "Mai, none of that was your fault." He whispered to me. "I choose to do that and despite what you might believe, that would have happened whether you wanted it to or not. It just happened sooner rather than later. And despite what you may believe that man was insane and there was nothing we could have done about that."

I stared up into Naru's dark blue eyes, remembering everything that had happened.

_I picked up tea cup and began to make my way back to the base. As I pushed up the door to the kitchen and ran into someone. _

"_Oh sorry." I said as I looked up to find the owner of the house, Ichiru Yamaki, standing there. _

"_That's quiet alright." He said as he smiled to me. He held open the door for me and gestured for me to continue. "And I hope you enjoy your tea."_

"_I will. Thank you." I said nodding to him and walking through the doorway. I heard the door close behind me as I walked down the dark hall. The base wasn't too far away, but as I drew closer something started to seem off, and it made me on edge. I heard a creek behind me, making me stop and turn around. Standing there was Jiro Yamaki, Ichiru's younger brother. _

"_Oh Yamaki-san you scared me." I said as I put my hand to my chest, trying to block out the sound of my beating heart. _

"_I'm sorry if I scared you and please call me Jiro." He said smiling. _

"_Do you need something..Jiro?" I asked looking at him. Something is wrong. And as waited for him to answer he step closer. "Um… Jiro?"_

"_Not really." He said taking a few steps closer to me. He reached behind him, and pulled out a knife. I stood there froze, my mind going blank._

"_What are you doing?" I asked talking a step back. An evil smile appeared on his face. I dropped the cup of tea before turning around and running down the hall. I could hear his footsteps following me closely. As got about half way down the hall I tripped and fell to the floor, scraping my knee. I grabbed my knee in pain as I turned around to find the man above me. He held the knife above his head, ready to strike. _

"_Mai!" called a voice. I couldn't look away from the knife that was above me. Suddenly someone slammed into the man, bringing him to the ground. I looked up to find Naru struggling with Jiro._

"_Naru." I whispered to myself. My body wouldn't move; it wouldn't let me help him. Suddenly I hear a cry of pain come from Naru as Jiro falls to the floor, the knife sticking out of Naru's chest. Jiro stood up and tried to grab the knife out of Naru. But Naru pushed him away and Jiro fell to the floor again. And once again Jiro started to get up. Suddenly the air became thick and that same ringing ... I looked at Naru. "NO! Don't do it Naru." I screamed at him but it was too late. I watched as the man was slammed back into the wall._

"_Mai! Naru!" screamed a voice off in the distance. I could hear footsteps coming towards us but gaze was focused still on the man. Jiro looked up at us, his eyes filled with fear, before getting up and running off down the hall. I didn't want to look away incase he returned but my thoughts were soon filled with the injured man._

"_Naru!" I whispered before crawling over towards him. He was lying on his back gripping his chest in pain. I crawled up beside him, my legs still refusing to work. I put my hands around the knife and over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. _

_I felt something touch my cheek and when I looked down I saw Naru whipping tear from my face. _

"_Are you hurt?" he asked in a hoarse voice. I tried to say something but my voice had disappeared. More tears fell down my face as I looked down at Naru. I could feel his body trembling beneath me. His wound wouldn't stop bleeding. His already pale face grew more and more pale. _

"_Naru, Mai!" screamed someone. The voice was closer than before. I could hear footsteps behind me, but ignored them, not wanting to look away from Naru. Arms suddenly wrapped around my body, trying to pull me away. _

"_No" I said grabbing onto Naru's shirt, not wanting to move. "No!" I screamed as the arms pulled me away from him. I can't leave him; I have to make sure he is okay. " NO! __NARU!" I scream as people began to swarm around him. I was still being pulled back away from him. "NARU!"_

"Why" I whispered closing my eyes. _I refuse to cry._

* * *

~ Naru's P.O.V.~

I watched as her face filled with sadness. "Mai, I had too. You know that."

"Oh do I now?" Her eyes shot up at me filled with anger and her voice expressed the same. "God Naru, what is it about you dying that you don't understand."

"I understand but I can't be killed off that easily."

"Oh really now." She was furious. Then standing up Mai stepped closer to me, our bodies almost touching. "Why must you play with death?"

"I don't Mai." I tried to keep my voice level but how could I when she doesn't understand.

"Are you sure or must I remind you about the case that was only just a few months earlier." Her voice was shaking as she spoke.

"There were no other options."

"Then how about Hotaru Hot Spring case. You ended up in the hospital for a month."

"An accident-" I tried to tell her but she stopped me.

"An accident! Naru how exactly do you use your 'powers' on accident." She looked at me in disbelief. "And what of all the other times Naru. Were they just 'accidents' too?" We stared at each other for some time then leaning my head down to the point where our faces were almost touching. And looking her straight in the eye I said. "You were worried about me?" But her face was unchanging.

"No." Then looking away from me she said. "Not in that way I don't, Naru." Her voice was firm and bring her eyes back to mine she continued. "But I do as a friend and as a teammate. And I can't deal with a teammate who _constantly_ wants go head and head with death… not anymore at least."

I didn't know what to say.

"Naru, you were right. I never loved you… and I realized that when you left." As she spoke tears started to form in her eyes. "I loved Gene. And now I don't."

"You're in love Alexander…"

"Don't bring him into this, Naru. He has nothing to do with this."

"He has everything to do with this. The way he is around you, way you are around him. It's different, you're different around him."

"Because he is different… and first thing being that he is NOT you." Her voice became sharp quickly. I stepped back and I said the only thing that I could think of. "He's no Gene either." Mai just looked at me; her face was filled with shock by what I said. I started to regret it.

"He has _nothing_ to do with this Naru."

"He has everything to do this because I can't see how you went from someone like Gene to-to that."

"And why does it matter to you? And what exactly does my love life have to do with you being an idiot with your abilities!"

I didn't know what say but I knew the answer.

"Are you that much in love with Gene that you want to meet him with an early grave?" Her voice was soft. But it didn't hurt any less.

_I did it for you._

Then turning around, I walked away from Mai, not looking at her.

"Naru what are-" I heard her stop when I felt the air around me tense. "Naru what are you doing?" I heard her ask. Her voice was full of concern and confusion. I didn't look at her as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the air around me getting thicker and thicker. A faint glow began to form around me.

"No Naru!" Mai yelled running towards me. Then grabbing my arm she turned me around, forcing me to look at her. The air around us began to lighten.

"Don't do this Naru. We can't wait, okay. The others will find us."

"Mai, we don't even no where we are." I could see it was then that it had fully hit her. We were alone_. _I could see that she was trying to shaking it off but it had gotten to her hard.

"There are other ways."

"Like what Mai, what other options do we have?"

"Anything… anything but this." Her hand was tightening around my arm, her voice trembling. Then turning her eyes from me she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know… but you did." Suddenly her other hand grabbed the front of my shirt and she said. "If you care anything about my sanity you won't do it." All I could do was look at her. Then leaning down I whispered into her ear.

"_I was the one that was wrong." _Then grabbing her shoulders I pushed her back into the wall, our bodies pressed together, and I forced her to look at me.

"Naru-" But before she could say anything else I silenced her with a kiss and I couldn't stop myself. At first I could feel her wanting to resist but soon she had stopped trying. Then, slowly I began to wrap my arms around her, holding her to me. I didn't want to let go… I didn't want to let her go.

I soon backed off giving us time to breathe. Our hearts were pounding and our breaths were in perfect unison. I watched as Mai tried to avoid my gaze but as soon as our eyes met I could tell there was something different about her. Hesitation but there was something else and I really didn't care…

And neither did she because once again our lips met, but this time it was different. Not that it wasn't passionate but it was as if we were trying to take in as much as possible of what was happening before it was over because this could never last. And we both knew that.

Mai had quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and I pushed our bodies closer against the wall. And this time we didn't wait for any formalities because our kiss soon began to deepen. And I don't think either one of us knew how far this would go because soon I found my hand going up her shirt or that her hands were now entangled deeply into my hair. But I couldn't let this go any further because I knew she would only regret it. So instead, I removed one of my hands from her body started to build up the energy in me. The air began to thicken once again and I focused as much I could, despite my kissing Mai, on my hand.

Mai had started to realize what happening and began to resist but I only pressed against her harder, both being into the wall and the kiss. Suddenly I could feel a tear slid down her face as the energy was suddenly sucked out of me. And in the background I could hear the breaking of the stone wall.

It was then that I released Mai from my hold. And with the energy I had left I looked at her and saw as the tears flowed from her eyes.

_I'm sorry Mai. _Darkness soon began to claim me and last thing I heard was her scream.

"Naru!"

* * *

~Lin's P.O.V.~

Everyone sat around the base, waiting for Naru and Mai to return. I sat by the desk, typing up the last of the filed details of the case.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Alexander asked getting somewhat annoyed. He and Bou-san had returned to the base twenty minutes ago with nothing out of the ordinary to report.

"Yes what is taking my Naru-chan so long?" Yasuhara asked. He beside him sat Madoka, who was silently worrying about them as well.

"I can think of five things." Bou-san said before laughing. He looked at Alexander who sat there glaring at him. He quickly stopped laughing and looked around the room for help. The room had gone quiet once again. Suddenly there was a loud bang somewhere within the building.

"Naru!" screamed a voice.

* * *

whitephoenix18: Hey here is a new chapter up and ready for you.

morningnight:my face hurts

whitephoenix18: nobody cares

morningnight: then those nobodies are mean

whitephoenix18: well too bad. I don't give a crap

morningnight: i'm so lazy to scream at you.

whitephoenix18: I'm too tired to care.

morningnight: well i'm too...something to write this.

whitephoenix18: wow we are really suckish

morningnight: yea we are.

whitephoenix18: Sorry everyone we are really exhausted. morningnight just spent her first time in a barn today and i'm just haven't caught up on sleep yet.

morningnight: yep right after spending 8 hours in the barn lifting heavy horse sh*t, i went to a 2 hour tennis practice than walked 2 miles home.

whitephoenix18: oh poor you (sarcastic)

morningnight: whitephoenix18 (and me) wants to end this so good-night!

whitephoenix18: night!


	15. Chapter 15:Uncovered

~Mai P.O.V.~

"Naru!" I screamed as I ran over to him. I fell to the floor beside him as I began to call out his name. "Naru… Naru…" When he did not respond I began to shake him lightly, hoping he would wake. "Naru!" I screamed again as more tears fell down my face. I bent down and buried my face in his chest as I began to cry, unable to control myself. As I sat there, crying into his shirt I realized that this was doing nothing to help him. I gripped his shirt as I tried with all my strength to calm myself. I had to get out of here. I had to find Lin.

I stood up and made my way towards the hole in the wall that Naru had created. I careful walked through it, making sure that nothing was going to pop out at me. Once I thought it was safe, I ran as fast as I could across the empty darkness. About half-way into the room something suddenly caught my foot, bringing me to the floor.

"Shit." I said to myself as I got up. I turned to find a medium size jewelry box lying on the ground. I looked closer to find that it held quite a lot of dust. I looked around, straining my eyes to find more. And what I saw were old books piled onto each other, boxes scattered everywhere and old items tossed aside without any care. And no matter where it was, dust had covered everything. I was in the basement.

I stood up and slowly began to feel around using both my hands to guide my way. There had to be a wall around here somewhere and though it took some time, I somehow found the edge of the room, one that led me to the door in just a few steps. I moved my hands around the door, looking for the handle. My hand hit something hard and I felt around to find that it was the handle. I twisted it open, greeted by the dark hallway. I looked around to see if anyone was around and when I couldn't see anything, I ran down the hall towards the kitchen. Then turning the corner I entered into the main lobby and as I looked towards the stairs I saw a wonderful site. Coming down the stairs at that moment were the others and leading them was Lin.

"Mai!" screamed Bou-san when he saw me. "What's going on? Where is Naru?" He asked. Everyone stared down at me worriedly as I tried to catch my breath.

"It's Naru." I said still trying to breath. I couldn't waste any more time. "He used his abilities again." Lin, without any hesitation, ran down the stairs and grabbed me by the shoulders, accidently shaking me. "Where is he?" Lin asked, loosening his grip.

"The basement." I said. And with that Lin pushed past me and headed straight to Naru. Behind him the others would stop for a second to see if I was okay but my mind was racing so quickly that I never really heard what they were saying. Alexander was the last to come down the stairs. He came towards me.

_I can't…not now._

"Mai" he said but I didn't look at him, but he understood what was happening so he took a step closer towards me.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking down at me.

"I'm fine Alex." I said not looking at him.

"Yet somehow I doubt that is true." Alexander suddenly said. I looked up at him confused. "Mai I am not the bad guy and you know that. My job is simply to know you and to protect others from you, at any means possible." I stared up at Alexander.

"I know." _I did know, I knew it well ._Alexander watched me and no matter how hard I tried to hide it he could see right through me. "I don't love you." I said looking up at him.

"I know and my girlfriend thanks you for it." He said almost laughing. I smiled slightly but it instantly disappeared.

"That night…what happened was an accident. It means nothing." I said as my voice was shaking. "I…" And with that Alexander pulled me into a hug and all I could do was grab on to the front of his shirt and force myself not to cry.

"I know…I know." He said over and over again, his voice was soft and soothing. As I listened a tear began to flow from my eyes. In the distance I could hear the series of the ambulances.

* * *

~Naru P.O.V.~

I listen to the sirens that surround me. I could hear people talking, but there words were too scrambled to understand. A heavy pressure rested on my chest, making it harder to breath. Numbness controlled my body, making me unable to move. My heart raced back and forth as I started to fade back into darkness.

* * *

~Madoka P.O.V.~

We all sat in the room silently, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"I can't take it anymore!" Bou-san screamed. Everyone looked at him confused. "We need to get rid of this ghost now! Naru's now in the ICU and I've already been in the Emergency Room, and I'm sure it's just a matter of time before someone else gets hurt. And we just started this case two days ago!"

"So what do you suggest?" Ayako asked. "I mean we have no idea what kind of spirit is there, let alone how to get rid of it. That's Naru's job and right now he can't really do it."

"Well then why don't we?" John asked. "I mean I'm sure if we all try hard enough, we could come up with something right?"

"John's right." I said looking at everyone. "We have to figure out how to get rid of this ghost. If anyone else gets hurt we might not be able to finish this."

"Okay so what do we know so far?" Bou-san asked leaning back up against the wall.

"We know that Naru was having us search for something…" Then suddenly the door opens and Alexander and Mai walked in. Everyone stared at them for a few moments but I drew everyone's attention back to the case. "And that is our key to solving this case. Once we find what Naru was searching for then things will only get easier."

"But we didn't find anything out of the ordinary when Alexander and I went searching." Bou-san stated. I looked at him curiously.

"You didn't but let's not forget that you only went looking in the storage shed. Mai and Naru, on the other hand, had gone into the basement."

The room fell into silence. I looked at Mai and she knew what I was asking her. "No, we never had the chance to search." She paused for a moment. "If you're going down there we'll need flashlights."

_She is coming with us._ I smiled and nodded to her.

"Hold on. Look even if we go down just how exactly do you plan to find this one item?" Ayako said, folding her hands across her chest. Bou-san quickly stood up and walked over towards her. When he reached her he placed his arm around her and whispered to her softly.

"Ahem." Bou-san quickly looked at me and in the same moment Ayako relaxed little bit. "We don't have any time to waste and though you are right Ayako we are just going to have to make do with what we have."

"And that is where I come in." I looked over to Mai as she took a step closer to us. Alexander reached out behind her to grab her arm but he stop halfway and withdrew. "We'll know when we have the right object when Masako and I start to sense his… true self."

"And just how exactly did I get pulled into this." Masako said dryly.

"Because only you and I will be able to sense him." Mai continued.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for let's go." I said walking towards the door and with no need to look behind me because I knew they would all come.

* * *

~Lin's P.O.V. ~

We were standing in front of the door that leads into the basement. Bou-san insisted on going first with the flashlight and I was second and not far behind him. Suddenly the room was filled with light as the lights were turned on. I looked over to find Bou-san standing roughly five feet way from the rest of us.

"Found the light switch but whoever designed the light switch to be way over here is seriously messed up." I ignored him and started too looked through the items to see what could be our item of interest. Behind me I heard the others starting their own search.

"So Mai what exactly do you suspect to be the cursed item?" Yasuhara asked loudly. Mai responded hesitantly.

"I would say maybe a knife or a personal item of some sort. But I am only guessing." The room went silent after that.

As I searched I found many old things from books to silverware to clothing. Suddenly I came across an old necklace. The necklace was formed from a silver chain and attached to it was a simple pendant with symbols on it.

_Kanji. It says…to his followers, he was god. _

"Mai!" I called out. I could hear the light footsteps coming up from behind me. I turned around and handed the necklace to her and the moment that she took it she immediately dropped it.

"Mai-"

"Masako…" She whispered.

"I know." Masako replied. I looked over to see that she was staring straight at us with a book still in her hand… no she was looking at the necklace on the floor. She suddenly placed the book down and started to back away from us.

"Lin." I looked back to Mai to find her looking straight at me. "You found it. This is what we are searching for." Her voice was solid, confident. I nodded and picked the necklace up and walked out of the basement and headed for the master bedroom.

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V. ~

Lin was walking quickly up the stairs and all of us knew where he was headed. I tried to stay in the middle of everyone but somehow I still ended up behind them. My pace slowed down. I didn't want to be a part of this, I know what will happen…

_The room was dark and everything was quiet. Suddenly, as if someone turned the volume on stereo all the way up, bangs and screams were everywhere. I could hardly make out the any of the voices screaming around. Then flashes of light appeared in my vision. Within the flashes of light I could see furniture smashed into pieces and blood stains appearing everywhere. I can't…no not them…anyone but them…no I can't do this…_

"_**It'll be alright. I promise."**_

"Mai" I snapped out of the vision quickly. In front of me I could see Alexander with a worried look on his face. When he realized that I was okay he moved away from and behind him I could see that everyone was looking at me.

"I'm okay. It's nothing."

"Mai" Lin called to me. I looked directly at him and he continued. "You must do it."

I nodded. _I know… _

So I continued to walk and everyone did so to. When we reached the master's bedroom, the place where this all started, we began to prepare.

The room was huge with an old fireplace and a huge canopy bed that was placed against the far wall. Along with it were bookshelves, dressers and chairs. The floor was wooden and in the middle was an old oriental rug.

"John, Bou-san, Ayako and Lin. Get ready because I have no idea what is going to work." Madoka said bluntly. They nodded and the rest of us started to push furniture against the wall. When they got back we began.

Ayako was up first and while she started the rest of us went up against the wall while Lin was prepared with his shikigami to attack any spirit that may appear. She began to chant and with such old trees on the property she was able to get a response. The spirits came and the attacked the old necklace on the floor but it was a failure. The necklace laid their undisturbed. Then came Bou-san's turn. He, like Ayako, started to chant but this time there the some success. The necklace had begun to shake and suddenly the air became cold and thick. Bou-san continued to chant but not before was knocked off his feet by an invisible force.

_It's him._ I knew this feeling anywhere and the fear in the back of my mind was proof.

Madoka then had Bou-san rest until he could try again later. And then it became John's turn. In his priestly outfit he started to recite the words I came to be familiar with while in England. I closed my eyes listening to the words carefully. Suddenly the room began to shake and I was instantly filled with fear. My eyes snapped open and my body went rigid.

_I have to get out._

Suddenly I could hear no more but I could see as Madoka began yell commands at everyone and Lin starting to prepare for the ghost. But they were wrong it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

_They'll only get hurt._

"_You can't save them." A voice whispered softly in my head. "They will fail…they cannot succeed...and the man will die because I am God."_

_NO!_

And as if something snapped in me, in that moment I felt the energy leave me. I don't know what happened next except I that I was falling and around me I could hear my name being called. And all that was left was darkness.

* * *

Hello avid readers, it's whitephoenix18 and I'm sorry to say that morningnight will not be joining me because right now I am in a different state for college. However i have this for you. Here it is the second to last chapter and the finale is coming. But I have no clue when it will come but I will try to get it up within the month. thanks for reading and please review. we like to know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16:Epilogue

**It has been such a long time. I sorry it took so long for the last chapter. Things got busy but it has finally come. So Enjoy!**

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V. ~

There was this new song that I discovered that was by some unknown. The song had a nice even beat and the tune was fast paced which made things even better for me. I could lose myself in the song and forget everything else. However, while I was sitting down listening to this song, around me people were rushing around. Next to me Alexander sat calmly reading an article in some random magazine that he picked up in one of the cafés.

It had been two weeks since the end of the case and everyone was getting back to their daily lives…everything was going back to its original place. Even more so now that Naru was out of the hospital and back to work, against orders from Lin. But that is Naru for you.

_And I am heading back to London, where I should be._

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Pulling the ear bud out I looked over to the owner of the hand.

"Mai, it is time." Alexander said quietly. I nodded and quickly gathered up my bag and pulled out my ticket. Then standing up, I started to head over to the gateway when something caught my eye.

_Naru._ "What are doing here?" I asked walking towards him. He was not alone. Behind him Lin and Madoka followed closely.

"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." He said stopping in front of me. Lin and Madoka quietly walked over to Alexander and as they passed us Madoka smiled at me.

"Yes you could have." I said looking back at Naru and for a few moments we just stayed at each other. In the background I could hear another call for my flight. "Goodbye Naru." And with that I turned and left but before I could get any further Naru grabbed my arm.

"Don't"

_I didn't need to hear this._

"Don't go Mai. Stay" I couldn't look at him. So, yanking my arm from his grasp, I said one thing.

"Naru, I'm going and nothing you do or say now will change anything, okay. So, goodbye Naru, because I promise you I am never coming back to Japan."

_I am never coming back to you._

And with that I boarded the plane regretting every decision I made.

* * *

~Naru's P.O.V.~

I watched as she left, not saying anything. From the corner of my eye I could see Lin and Madoka saying their goodbyes to Alexander before following Mai onto the plane.

"There was nothing you could have said to stop her. She needed to go back."

"And you know this how?" I said turning towards Lin. Lin glanced at Madoka and she nodded slightly. _They know something and are keeping it from me. _"What do you know, Lin?"

"She told you why she left, why she disappeared." I nodded. However, this time Madoka spoke up.

"Noll, she couldn't stay by your side and still keep her sanity. You risked your life to protect her but you only ended up hurting her."

"What are you trying to say, that you helped her leave." I couldn't believe I was hearing this. For a moment, no one was answered. "Lin, answer me. What did you do?"

"Noll, you were always so oblivious to what was right in front of you. I couldn't watch her fall apart anymore and that night was the last straw, so I did the only thing I could. I bought a one way ticket to China where she stayed with a friend of mine in Hong Kong. He is familiar with paranormal abilities and said he would keep an eye on her and her abilities for us."

I didn't know what to say but I wanted to know one thing. "Why is she in London? Why is she working for my parents?"

This time Madoka spoke. "About year after she left for China Lin received a call from his friend saying that something was wrong. Mai…Mai was changing, her abilities were changing. We told him to keep us updated on her condition and let us know if anything changed…" She hesitated.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Madoka took a deep breath, Lin stepping closer to her, and she continued. "A month later we received a call early one morning from Lin's friend. He said that Mai was just taken hospital and was being placed into the mental ward. Apparently during the night she woke up and began screaming and when he entered her room she was clawing at her on skin. He didn't understand what was going on but tried to calm her down but she was incoherent and bleeding pretty badly. He had no other choice Noll, he called the ambulance and had her admitted. However, the doctors couldn't explain why a normal, healthy young woman suddenly broke down way she did. "

"So what, you just sent her off to London to be tested on?" I snapped, surprising even myself. However, Lin wouldn't have it.

"Noll, calm down." Lin voice was harsh and angry. "We did what we thought was best for her. So yes, I called your parents and I asked them to bring her to London where she could get the care she needed."

"She should have come here, Lin. We could have helped her." I interrupted. This was making no sense, we could have helped her.

"No you couldn't, Noll." Madoka spoke breaking my trail of thought. "We always suspected that when she left her abilities would change but this was different Noll. Her abilities now, it should have taken years for them to develop but they were developing within a few weeks. Noll, you know that when abilities develop like the ways her did it…it can do damage to the mind. We were lucky that it wasn't anything serious but she has changed Noll. If we had brought her back it could have made things much and you know that even if you don't want to admit it." I couldn't answer them but they were right.

_Damn it._

"Noll" I looked towards Lin. "Give it time, maybe one day she'll come home."

_But how long before that day comes? _I looked once more at the plane and as I watched I could see it begin to pull away.

* * *

Well it is finally over. I hope you enjoyed this finally chapter and please review to let me know what you think.

**On that note let me KNOW if you would like to see a sequel for this. **

Thank you avid readers and goodbye from whitephoenix18 (until next time if you can stand me)


	17. Author's Note

Hey everyone this is whitephoenix18 for an update on the sequel. Now, I know that I have been talking about doing a sequel since Christmas and the gears are moving. However, my sister morningnight has been bugging me about this for about the last two weeks (morningnight: LAIR!) and I would like to explain my situation to all of you.

The thing is that I currently have 3 **college** anatomy courses, two presentations coming up, and finals are in about four weeks and I really need to focus on those things first. I hope you all can understand this and I haven't forgotten about the sequel. I will try to get this sequel in motion and out on fanfiction by mid May (but defintely before June). (morningnight: dude, no one cares. Just write the story already!)

However, before I go I would like to leave you with this…

* * *

The sight was beautiful. These crowed streets of London on this Sunday morning and it seemed that something had the crowds in a rustle but I payed little attention to it. Instead, I shifted my gaze to just above the buildings where I could see the tops of the towers of the Tower Bridge. Even from this danty apartment and ugly window, the sight was untainted. Amazing and,to make this better,the sun on my back felt great.

_The warmth it gives...on…my…back? How, I am facing the window…_

Suddenly the heat on back became painful and the sound crackling became too aparent. Without any further thought, I quickly turned around to find the sight of flames consuming the door.

_Fire._

And as if a switch had been flipped on, everything began to slow down. I could see the door slowly being consumed and smoke was beginning to form within the room. I wanted to escape but my only option was the window that stood over four stories high from the streets of London.

_I don't want to die._

Quickly, I ran to the window and I could see the crowd watching. I tried to pull the window open but the blasted thing was broken for months and would not budge. I looked around to see if there was anything to shatter the window and I decide the chair two feet from me was the best thing. I quickly pick it up, the heat from the flames was becoming worse by the second, and I slammed it against the window. That ugly window shattered, with little force it took, the room had once again burst into flames that were even more violent and deadly then before. I looked behind me only to find that the fire had spread and was now claiming the wall as its next victim. I turned back to the window, going to follow through with my escape but when I looked down, the sight of the flames eating at the outside wall was all that filled my vision. That was it, my last option was gone. Slowly, I moved away from the window and placed myself in the furtherest corner from the heat was unbearable and the smoke was filling the air. I was barely breathing when I took my last look around the room. Nothing. No way out. I was going to burn…

_Naru…please…save me._


End file.
